Life of a Dragon: Final Secrets
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: With a new half-breed and Lukas showing himself again, Shawn has to either save his new movie-famous friends, or his lifetime friends. Lives will be tested and deep secrets will surface in this possibly final book to Life Of a Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One "Kaz"

_Follow me._ The dragon growls, lifting his paw.

_Why?_ I growl.

_Just follow! _The dragon, now identifiable as a Night Fury, growls, flying away.

_Hey!_ _Wait up!_ I roar, flying after him.

_Where are we going!_ I growl, catching up to him.

_My new home area. I've been following you, Night Wing. I never really believed you were a half-breed like me. But I'm truly a half-breed_. He growls.

_What's your name?_ I growl.

_I'm Kaz, but most know me as my dragon name, ShadowRider_. Kaz growls. Getting a good look at the half-breed Fury, his scales are a very dark grey, whilst having a hint of red. But his wings caught my attention. His wings are bladed. He's literally, got blades strapped to his wings. Taking a closer look, there's a spot behind his left ear that's more red than the rest of his body.

_Born of the Stars of Luck and the River of Misfortune._ I growl.

_What?_ Kaz growls.

_Your mark behind your ear. I have it too_. I growl.

_Oh. We're almost there_. Kaz growls as a giant structure of ice comes into view.

_Where are we?_ I growl.

_My home._ Kaz growls.

_You live here? _I growl.

_With other species of dragons, of course. I'm kind like the omega of this place. I don't count myself as the alpha, because I've meet the alpha before, and he deserves to be the alpha._Kaz growls. As we land in the ice structure, Kaz roars and I see that his body is emitting a reddish glow.

_Afternoon, Kazzie_. A female growls.

_I told you not to call me that._ Kaz growls.

_Sorry, it's_ j_ust that you looked tense_. She growls.

_Oh. Well, I appreciate the care, Jewel_. Kaz growls. I turn to look at the female and notice she has a resemblance of a Night Fury, but her features are more sharp and her white scales almost shimmer like ice, making her white eyes almost let her blend in with snow.

_I'm guessing you've never seen an Ice Rider breed before?_ Jewel growls.

_Huh? Oh, no_. I growl.

_What's your name?_ Jewel growls.

_It's Night Wing_. I growl.

_Sounds like a name a Night Fury should be expected to have._ Jewel growls.

_Jewel, you know that half-breed I've been watching over?_ Kaz growls.

_This is him? _Jewel growls.

_Yes_. Kaz growls.

_Oh, I've never seen a blue Night Fury before_. A Rumblehorn growls.

_Bet you've never seen a purple one, either._ I silently grumble to myself.

_Wait, you've seen a purple Fury before?_ Kaz growls.

_Uh, yeah?_ I growl.

_Did she, by chance, have a light blue mark traveling down her back?_ Kaz growls.

_Yeah? How do you know Siare?_ I growl.

_I raised her as a cub_. _Tell me, how is she doing now? _Kaz growls.

_What! Oh, uh. Well, she's happy with her mate and had two wonderful kids._ _I'm sorry to leave so_

_soon, but I have to get back_. I growl.

_Okay. Just come back soon, okay?_ Jewel growls.

_Okay. Nice meeting you._ I growl, flying away. Heading to Berk, I can't believe what just happened! _I'm definitely going back, if, I can remember my way back, that is_. I growl, realizing I'm completely lost. _Oh great. Just keep flying forwards, Shawn_. I growl to myself. After a long fight, the setting sun telling me I'm going West, I see land. _Better land and get some rest_. I continue to growl to myself. I glide down to an open spot in the woods. _This'll do_. I growl. Resting a bit, I'm awoken by a roar. _What!_ I growl.

_Over here! I see something! _I hear the familiar roar of a stormcutter breed.

_Whose there!_ I roar.

_Night Wing? _He roars. Did I just land back on Berk?

_Cloudjumper? That you?_ I roar.

_There you are! Carla's been worried sick about you! _Cloudjumper growls.

_Have I been gone that long?_ I growl.

_Yes_. Cloudjumper growls.

_Shawn!_ I hear an unforgettable roar.

_Carla!_ I roar.

_Shawn! Don't you ever leave that long without me knowing where you are again!_ Carla growls, kissing me.

_Okay, mom._ I growl in a sarcastic tone.

_Oh hush up_. Carla laughs, gently pushing me with her tail.

_Love you._ I growl, kissing her.

_I love you too_. Carla growls.

_I will never fully understand you two half-breeds_. Cloudjumper growls.

_Oh! Do one of you two know where Siare is?_ I growl.

_Uh, no, actually I don't_. Carla growls.

_She's helping build the races. _Cloudjumper growls.

_Races?_ I growl.

_Dragon Races. Since everyone is racing each other anyway, might as well make it a sport_. Cloudjumper growls.

_Oh. Thanks_. I growl.

_Why do you want to know where Siare is? _Carla growls.

_I want to ask her about someone_. I growl.

_Oh?_ Cloudjumper growls.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_Well, follow me if you want to get to the race._ Cloudjumper growls.

_Hey! Don't forget about me!_ Carla growls.

_We wouldn't. Well, I wouldn't, for sure_. I growl. Following Cloudjumper, we reach the track and I see that it's general structure is up. Looking around, I don't see any signs of another Night Fury, not even the kids. _I'm going to check the Cove_. I growl.

_Okay, I'll be here._ Carla growls.

_Toothless! Siare!_ I roar, flying towards the Cove.

_Shawn! _I hear Toothless roar. I land just outside the Cove.

_Toothless? _I roar.

_Shawn! I'm over here!_ Toothless roars from behind me.

_Hey, Toothless_. I growl.

_What's_ _up?_ Toothless growls.

_Where's Siare?_ I growl.

_Oh, she's up at the house._Toothless growls.

_Thanks!_ I growl.

_Yeah, but why are you looking for her? _Toothless growls.

_Ask her about someone_. I growl._Siare!_ I growl, at Hiccup's house.

_Shawn?_ Siare growls, poking her head out of the door.

_Can I ask you something?_ I growl.

_Sure?_ Siare growls.

_Do you know a dragon by the name of ShadowRider?_ I growl. I see Siare's eyes widen at the mention of his name.

_Now there's a name I haven't heard for a long time._ Siare growls.

_Did he raise you as a child? _I growl.

_How do you know this?_ Siare growls, opening the door.

_I met him_. I growl.

_What! He- he's alive!_ Siare growls, jumping a bit. _This- this- oh, where is he!_ Siare growls.

_I don't know. He took me to where he lives, and I couldn't remember where it was_. I growl.

_Oh. Just one thing real quick, is Jewel still alive?_ Siare growls.

_The Ice Rider? Yes._ I growl.

_I can't believe it!_ Siare half roars, half growls.

_What's going on? _Toothless growls, landing by the door.

_It's Kaz! He's still alive!_ Siare growls.

_Whose Kaz?_ Toothless growls.

_Kaz was like a father to me. Yes, it's not really normal, a full Night Fury having a half-breed as a caretaker, but he was as close to a father as I can remember_. Siare growls.

_Half-breed? So, Shawn and Carla aren't the only two?_ Toothless growls.

_I guess so. He says he's kinda like the omega of his, uh, home, I guess. He says he's met the alpha_. I growl.

_Did he say what the alpha looked like?_ Siare growls.

_No, he didn't_. I growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "Homesick"

_I still can't believe he's still alive! I've got to see him!_ Siare roars.

_Easy, Siare. I can take you and Toothless in the direction he is._ I growl.

_What are we waiting for?_ Siare growls.

_Okay! Let me get the kids first._ Toothless growls.

_What's all the commotion?_ Carla growls, landing from a flight.

_I'm about to see Kaz again! _Siare growls.

_Kaz? _Carla growls.

_He was practically a father to me!_ Siare growls.

_Yeah. It's a long fight, though_. I growl.

_Oh. Uh, I'd, better go help out in building the track_. Carla growls, walking away.

_Okay then_. I growl.

_We're ready to go!_ Toothless growls, gently landing with Nightshade and Gracia following.

_We going t-to meet your dad, m-mom?_ Nightshade growls.

_Is he purple like you?_ Gracia growls.

_You'll see soon enough_. Siare growls.

_We ready?_ I growl.

_Yeah_. The four growl together.

_Alright. Let's go! _I growl, taking off to where I landed.

_Alright, before we take off, it's a long fight there. You think you can handle it?_ I growl.

_Yeah_. Toothless and the kids growl.

_Let's go already! _Siare growls, eager.

_Okay_. I growl, using the little distraction to remember where I came.

_Let's go!_ I growl. After a while of flying, I feel something land on me.

_Tired? _I growl.

_Yeah. I u-understand what you meant by a l-long flight._ Nightshade growls. Slowing down a bit, I position my wing above Toothless's wing to let Nightshade crawl over onto Toothless's back.

_Thank you_. Toothless growls.

_Yeah. But, we're almost there! _I growl, making Gracia perk her head up. After a little while longer, the ice structure comes into view.

_There it is._ I growl.

_Wow. Oh, I wonder how Kaz is going to react!_ Siare growls. I land first.

_Kaz! _I roar.

_Oh, you're back._ Kaz growls, landing in front of me.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_What's up?_ Jewel growls.

_Hey, Jewel. Kaz, I believe there's someone here that wants to meet you_. I growl.

_Oh? And who is that?_ Kaz growls. Kaz and Jewel are speechless when Siare lands.

_Siare? That you?_ Kaz growls.

_It's me, Kaz_. Siare growls.

_Oh, Siare! It feels like it's been forever!_ Jewel growls.

_Whose your little friend? _Kaz growls, nodding towards Toothless.

_Oh. This is my mate, Toothless._ Siare growls.

_Nice to meet you._ Toothless growls.

_Nice to meet you, too. Somewhat of an odd name for a Night Fury, Toothless_. Kaz growls.

_Oh, there's a reason for his name. Show him_. Siare growls. Toothless opens his mouth, showing his teeth.

_So? Woah!_ Kaz growls, flinching when Toothless retracts his teeth.

_Retractable teeth! I've never seen that in a Night Fury!_ Kaz growls.

_Oh! Kaz! I'd also like you to meet Gracia and Nightshade_. Siare growls, letting Gracia climb off her back. Toothless does the same with Nightshade.

_These your kids?_ Kaz growls, a slight smile on his face.

_Oh, they're so cute!_ Jewel growls.

_These y-your parents, mom?_ Nightshade growls.

_What's with this one's voice?_ Jewel growls.

_We don't know_. Toothless growls.

_Oh. You think it'll get better? _Jewel growls.

_I hope so_. Siare growls.

_Whose this, ShadowRider?_ A Changewing growls.

_This is Siare and her family_. Kaz growls.

_Siare?_ He growls.

_Oh, it feels so nice being back here with dragons I remember!_ Siare growls.

_Well, well, well. If it isn't Stripe!_ We hear a growl.

_Oh, great_. Siare growls.

_Whose this?_ A Zippleback growls, landing.

_This is my mate, Toothless._ Siare growls. In the mention of Toothless's name, the Zippleback's eyes widen and he backs away.

_Your mate, is the Fury that took down the Red Death?_ He growls.

_What!_ The Changewing growls.

_So he is!_ Kaz growls, noticing the self-flying prosthetic tail.

_My apologies for calling you that name,Siare_. The Zippleback growls.

_You are forgiven_. Siare growls.

_I- I can't believe it! Toothless! Here at our home!_ The Zippleback growls, flying away.

_Okay then?_ Toothless growls.

_Come. You must be hungry from the flight here_. Kaz growls.

_Thank you, Kaz_. Siare growls.

_So, Night Wing, are You and Kaz the only two half-breeds?_ Jewel growls.

_No, actually. My girlfriend is a half-breed, also_. I growl.

_She l-looks like Toothless_. Nightshade growls.

_Oh? Is that true?_ Jewel growls.

_Y-yup! Say, I've never seen a d-dragon like you before_. Nightshade growls.

_Oh. Well, my species are called Ice Riders_. Jewel growls.

_Are you related to a Night Fury?_ Gracia growls.

_In a way, yes. First glance, you'll think I'm an albino Night Fury, but spend a day with one of us, and you'll understand our differences_. Jewel growls.

_I'll meet up with you guys and girls later_. I growl.

_Where ya going?_ Jewel growls.

_I'm going to just fly around, take a look at this place._ I growl.

_Can I g-go with Night W-Wing?_ Nightshade growls.

_Aren't you hungry, Nightshade?_ Siare growls.

_Now that you m-mention it, y-yeah, I'm kinda hungry. S-se you soon, Night Wing!_ Nightshade growls. Flying around, this place is larger than I would have ever imagined.

_Woah_. I growl.

_Hi_. Someone growls from behind me.

_Oh! Hello._ I growl, turning around.

_Oh! You're not ShadowRider! But another Night Fury!_ The Hobblegrunt growls.

_Yeah?_ I growl.

_My apologies. Have you seen ShadowRider?_ She growls.

_Oh, yes. He's with Siare and her mate and kids_. I growl.

_Siare? She's got a mate and kids?_ She growls.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_What's his name?_ She growls.

_Toothless_. I growl.

_Toothless? Odd name for a Night Fury_. She laughs.

_Well, I've got to go. Goodbye_. I growl.

_I never got your name._ She growls.

_Oh! It's Night Wing_. I growl.

_Mine's May_. May growls.

_Goodbye, May._ I growl.

_Welcome back, Night Wing_. Kaz growls.

_I just came to say goodbye. Carla's probably worried sick about me_. I growl.

_Oh. Goodbye Shawn_. Toothless growls.

_We hope to see you again, Night Wing_. Jewel growls.

_Goodbye!_ I growl, flying away. Landing at Berk, it's silent. No dragons flying around, no Vikings walking here and there. Nobody is even working on the track. _Hello?_ I growl. Nothing. This is odd. _Hello!_ I roar. Silence. I fly to the Cove. _Hello?_ I growl. Nothing, still. I'm about to leave until something catches my attention at the edge of the Cove. Walking up to it, I freeze in my tracks. There's a black Night Fury lying there on a rock covered in blood, with it's sun-bleached green eyes wide open, her eyes slits showing she was scared. _Oh no_. I growl, feeling tears welling in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three "Forgotten"

_No_. I growl, feeling a tear running down my cheek. I was told dragons never cry unless it's heartbreaking. Do I believe that? Yes. I lie down, picking up her head with my tail, looking into those eyes. _No. This- this can't be happening!_ I growl, starting to cry. _Carla_. I growl. Hugging the Night Fury, I feel it's still warm. _I- I'm so-sorry_. I growl through tears. Letting her go, I give her a quick kiss before turning around to see a small figure hidden in the shadows. Running to the small figure, I barely see a rise and fall of his chest. Flying to where Kaz lives, I almost run into May.

_Watch it! Oh! Why the rush, Night Wing?_ May growls.

_No time to talk!_ I roar, flying away.

_Toothless! Siare! Kaz!_ I roar.

_Shawn!_ I hear Nightshade's roar to my right.

_Where's the others!_ I growl.

_They're at t-the center, with Kaz and J-Jewel._ Nightshade growls.

_Thank you!_ I growl, flying off.

_Toothless! _I roar.

_Shawn! _Toothless roars. I almost slam down onto the ground.

_Why the rush?_ Toothless growls.

_It's Berk. Something. Has happened. Nobody left. Saw Hiccup. By the Cove. Still. But breathing._ I growl, struggling to catch a breath.

_What! I'm sorry, but we've got to go. Nice meeting you_. Toothless growls.

_I'm coming along._ Kaz growls.

_In that case, I am too_. Jewel growls.

_No! You two stay here in case Lukas is back_. I growl in a demanding tone.

_I'm the omega here, not you. So you can't tell me what to do_. Kaz growls.

_I don't live here so you're not my omega! And please, stay here for your life's sake! You too, Jewel_. I growl. Kaz takes a step back, his eyes displaying a bit of fear.

_No dragon had ever disobeyed the omega!_ Jewel growls.

_I'm not a dragon. I'm a half-breed_. I growl. Even Siare and Toothless are silent.

_You're right. And if it's life threatening, I wouldn't want Jewel getting hurt, anyway_. Kaz growls.

_I'm sorry, Kaz. I- I shouldn't have acted like that. It- it's just_. I growl, trying not to cry.

_Are you, crying, Night Wing?_Jewel growls.

_It's Carla. She-_ I growl, my tears cutting me off.

_Oh. I'm so sorry_. Siare growls.

_We'd better hurry before it's too late for Hiccup._ I growl.

_Hiccup! Oh no_. Toothless growls.

_Good luck. _Kaz growls.

_Goodbye, Kaz. Nice seeing you again._ Siare growls.

_Night Wing! Can I talk to you real fast_. Kaz growls.

_I was actually going to do the same_. I growl.

_Oh?_ Kaz growls.

_Yeah. I'm sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have done that. Specially to an omega. And, no offence, but it feels kinda weird saying omega to a dragon_. I growl.

_Yeah. I was always told that alpha is higher than the omega. Anyway. I'm sorry for trying to force my way to come with you guys._ Kaz growls.

_It's okay. You can still come, if you want. I was just still upset about Carla._ I growl.

_Who is Carla anyway?_ Kaz growls, walking towards the others.

_She's my special half-breed girlfriend_. I growl.

_Oh? Let me guess, Night Fury?_ Kaz growls.

_Yeah. She looks like Toothless except slimmer, and her eyes are a sun-bleached green._ I growl.

_Oh. And when you went back to Berk, she was- _Kaz cuts himself of, seeing the look of my face.

_Yeah_. I sigh.

_I'm sorry_. Kaz growls.

_It's not your fault_. I growl.

_We ready? _Toothless growls.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_Jewel, you coming?_ Kaz growls.

_Nah, I'll visit when it's safer._ Jewel growls.

_Okay. We'll be back_. Kaz growls.

_Alright. You two remember the way back?_ I growl.

_Yeah_. Toothless growls.

_Let's go_. Siare growls.

_We'll stay h-here until it's safe_. Nightshade growls.

_Okay. We'll be back_. Siare growls.

_Let's go_. I growl. Landing at Berk, it's still empty and I notice it's a mess, like an evacuation happened.

_He's at the Cove_. I growl. Landing at the Cove, I show Toothless where Hiccup is.

_Oh, Carla_. I growl, lying down, face to face with her.

_Toothless, I think we should maybe take Hiccup into town_. Siare quietly growls.

_Yeah. Let's go, Kaz._ Toothless growls.

_Yeah_. Kaz growls. I hear them fly off with Hiccup while I'm still looking in these beautiful, still, sun-bleached green eyes.

_I'm sorry_. I growl. I position myself beside Carla's body and wrap my wing around her body and, surprisingly, it's still warm. _Guess a dragon never loses it's heat_. I growl, gently kissing her.

**Toothless's POV **

Heading into the island, I see it's empty, except for the few of us.

_It's weird, seeing Berk this empty, isn't it, Toothless?_ Siare growls.

_Yeah_. I growl. Hiccup is lying on my back, and I feel he's still warm, telling me he's still alive. _In here_. I growl, opening our house door.

_Help me lay him in his bed._ I growl, trying to gently roll Hiccup off my back. Kaz acts as a stop in case Hiccup rolls to hard. After a while, Siare picks up Hiccup with her tail and lays him down on the bed. _That works too_. I growl.

"Ugh," A groan escapes Hiccup.

_Hiccup!_ I growl.

"Ooh, what? Where am I?" Hiccup groans.

_You're home, Hiccup_. I growl.

"Ah! Night Fury! Wait! A Night Fury! In my house!" Hiccup starts to freak out, whilst trying to stay calm.

_It's me, Hiccup_. I growl.

"What! You- you. Can, talk?" Hiccup's eyes widen in fear.

_Uh, not exactly. You can understand me_. I growl.

"What? No. This- this can't be happening!" Hiccup says.

_Do you not remember me, Hiccup?_ I growl.

"How do you know my name? I've never even seen a Night Fury!" Hiccup says.

_No. This can't be._ I growl.

"This has to be a dream," Hiccup says.

_Love to tell ya you are, but this isn't a dream._ I growl.

"Dad! I've got to get to-" Hiccup stops as he must've felt the difference of his prosthetic. "What? What, happened to my foot?" Hiccup says, looking at the fake foot.

_You lost it when I saved your life._ I growl.

"You- saved me?" Hiccup says.

_You really don't remember, do you?_ I growl, hanging my head.

"Why would you save me?" Hiccup says.

_Because you're my friend. You've been my friend ever since you shot me down at Raven Point. My tailfin got torn off so you made me a new one_. I growl, showing Hiccup the saddle and prosthetic fin.

"I- I wanted to cut your heart out- but- I didn't," Hiccup says.

_You always said, when you looked at me, you saw yourself_. I growl.

"Oh, Toothless," Hiccup says.

_If only Shawn were this fortunate_. I growl.

"Shawn?" Hiccup says.

_He's a special friend of yours whose love died_. I growl.

"Where is he now?" Hiccup says.

_He's at the Cove_. I growl.

"Can you take me there?" Hiccup says.

_Sure_. I growl.

_You think that that's a good idea right now?_ Kaz growls.

_If it means Getting Hiccup's memory back, I think Shawn will understand_. I growl. Reaching the Cove, Hiccup is remembering more and more.

"That's Shawn?" Hiccup says.

_The blue Night Fury, yes_. I growl. I can feel Hiccup's heartbeat raising.

"I- I did this. No," Hiccup says, getting off me.

_What?_ I growl.

"No. I- I couldn't have. I'd never. But I did," Hiccup says, it sounds like he's crying.

_Are you crying, Hiccup?_ I growl.

"No. I- no. No. No!" Hiccup says, running away.

_Hiccup!_ I roar.

_Let him be_. Kaz growls.

_He'll calm down, Tooth._ Siare growls.

**Hiccup's POV **

"I- I did that to Shawn! I- I couldn't have! I wouldn't! But I did! I killed her!" I feel like crying. Oh, my head hurts. "I- I can't believe I took her from him. I just can't believe I killed Carla." I say, stopping running at The Old Forest. "How?" I say, shaking from the tears rattling me.

_Hiccup!_ I hear Toothless roar.

"And Toothless. How could I forget the best thing to ever happen?" I say.

**Shawn's POV**

_Hiccup!_ I hear Toothless roar. I still have my wing wrapped around Carla.

_I- still love- you_. I growl, still crying. I un-wrap my wing around Carla. _Goodbye_. I growl, kissing her. I take one last look at her eyes, and they still look full of life. Just, as if they were frozen in time. Then I see almost like a flicker in her eye. I almost completely forgot! Her human side is probably still alive! After about a hopeful minute, I see her eyes dialate from slits to beautiful spheres of green. _Carla!_ I roar, kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four "Alive"

_Carla!_ I roar, kissing her. At this point, I don't even care that she's turning human, I just like the feel of her live body in my wings.

"Easy, Shawn," Carla laughs, then I see her eyes widen and her face flush completely red.

_It's okay. You're covered by my wings. Even from me_. I growl.

"I- I- What?" Carla tries to say something, only to stutter through embarrassment. I look back at Siare and Kaz with a look that says 'leave'. They nod and fly off. Me and Carla just sit there, her being wrapped in my wings. She always grabs a hold of my wings when I try to unfold them.

_Carla, I can't have my wings like this forever_. I growl, licking her face.

"Eww, Shawn! Gross!" Carla says, wiping Night Fury saliva off her face.

_Love you_. I growl.

"I love you too," Carla says, kissing me.

_I still can't keep my wings wrapped around you forever_. I growl.

"Is the saddle near?" Carla says.

_Both saddles got shredded, but the saddlebags are still okay_. I growl.

"Oh," Carla says.

_Yeah. You feeling okay?_ I growl.

"Yeah," Carla says. I notice her face is showing different emotions.

_Is everything okay?_ I growl.

"I still can't believe- Why would Hiccup do such a thing?" Carla says.

_What did Hiccup do?_ I growl.

"Hiccup- Hiccup's the one who killed me," Carla says.

_What! Why would he do such a thing?_ I growl.

"I don't know," Carla says.

_I'll be back_. I growl.

"Uhm- oh- okay," Carla says. I fly off to the docks, seeing that the boat is gone. I look in some nearby bushes and grab my jacket. Flying back to the Cove, I see Carla's hiding in some bushes.

_Here. I know it's big, but it'll cover you good enough until we get you to Astrid's house_. I growl.

"Thanks," Carla says, taking the jacket.

_I'm going to go get the saddlebags from Hiccup's house_. I growl.

"Okay. I'll be at Astrid's," Carla says. I quickly fly off to the docks, grabbing my clothes I left there before I, kinda rudely, met Kaz. Flying to Hiccup's house, I see Toothless's paw prints near the door.

"Hiccup!" I call into the house. Nothing. "_Hiccup! Toothless! Kaz!_" I shout, kinda roaring to make my voice louder.

_Shawn!_ I hear Toothless's roar in the direction of The Old Forest. I've gotten to know Berk quite well. I fly to where I heard Toothless's roar.

"Hey, Toothless," I say.

_Hey_. Toothless growls.

"Hello, Shawn," I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Kaz! Oh, crap! You scared me!" I say, turning around. Kaz looks like a normal person. No physical difference that he's a half-breed.

"I'm sorry," Kaz says.

"Your fine," I say. "Where Hiccup?" I say.

_He's in The Old Forest_. Siare growls.

_He- he-_ Toothless growls.

"I know what Hiccup did," I say.

_Oh_. Toothless growls.

"Yeah," I say.

"Hey, Shawn," Hiccup says.

"Hello, Hiccup," I say, unintentionally sounding cheery.

"Why do you sound so happy?" Hiccup says.

"I heard what you did," I say.

"I'm so sorry-" Hiccup starts.

"It's okay, Hiccup," I say.

"No, it's not okay. I killed her," Hiccup says.

"Yeah, that's true. But, since you killed her when she was a Night Fury, she had enough blood for her to survive and her body somehow understood that it didn't have enough blood to survive as a Night Fury, so she's kinda borrowing some clothes until we find our saddle bags," I say.

"What!" Hiccup says.

"Yeah, that's what happened when she killed me, don't you remember that?" I say.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Your girlfriend, killed you?" Kaz says.

"She was somehow turned into a mix breed of a Screaming Death, Monstrous Nightmare, and Changewing. And she was being controlled and was forced to kill Night Wing," I say.

"Ouch. Sounds like a tough relationship," Kaz says.

"Yeah, but we love each other. Speaking of her, Carla!" I shout to her.

"Shawn!" Carla shouts.

_Well, you were right, Shawn_. Toothless growls. Carla comes running up to us, saddle bags in hand.

"Oh, you found them," I say, hugging her.

"Hello, Hiccup," Carla says.

"So this is the female half-breed I've been hearing about," Kaz says.

"You must be Kaz. Nice to meet you," Carla says.

"Nice to meet you, too," Kaz says.

"So what happened here?" Hiccup says.

"I don't know. Why don't we check Dragon Island?" I suggest.

_Yeah_. Toothless growls.

"Dragon Island?" Kaz says.

"It's where Toothless and I defeated the Red Death," Hiccup says.

"Oh," Kaz says.

"Yeah. Kaz, you might want to wear something more, Viking," Hiccup says.

"Why?" Kaz says.

"Because when Shawn first arrived on Berk after his people raided and took Berk, my dad almost killed him," Hiccup says.

"Yeah, that would be a smart thing to do," I say.

"Okay," Kaz says. On the flight to Dragon Island, Carla's on Siare, Kaz is with Hiccup on Toothless, and I'm flying solo. I look to my right and catch Hiccup starting at me, only to look away when I look at him.

"What's up, Hiccup?" I say.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Hiccup says.

"That Dragon Island?" Kaz says, pointing in the distance.

"Yeah," Hiccup says. We land and see something horrifying. Vikings, everywhere.

"What. Happened?" Hiccup says, a look of disbelief hung to his face.

"Wh-whose there?" Someone says.

"It's Hiccup," Hiccup says.

"Hiccup? Oh thank Thor! Hiccup!" Astrid says, running out of some bushes.

"Astrid!" Hiccup says, getting pushed back a little as Astrid hugs him.

"What happened here, Astrid?" Hiccup says.

"I- I don't know. The d-dragons, turned against us. F-fighting us, but not k-killing us," Astrid says, trembling.

"What!" Hiccup says.

"Yeah. T-the dragons flew a-away. We d-don't know why they d-did what they did," Astrid says. I look past the two and see a heap of blue scales.

"Stormfly?" I say, walking up to the Nadder.

_H-huh? Oh. H-hello, Sh-Shawn_. Stormfly struggles to growl.

"Are you alright?" I say.

_Y-yeah. I- I'm a-alright_. She growls.

"It'll be alright, Stormfly," I say, petting her.

_I h-hope y-you're r-right_. Stormfly growls.

"Shawn!" I hear Carla call.

"I'll be back, Stormfly," I say.

_O-okay._ She growls.

"What- oh. No," I say, walking up to the body of Stoick. Hiccup's knelt down by his dad.

"Uh, Hiccup," I say, seeing a flicker of life in Stoick's eye.

"Huh?" Hiccup says.

"Stand back," I say. I blow a harmless plasma blast at Stoick. "It's harmless. Only to try to wake him up," I say. Hiccup jumps a little when Stoick stirs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five "Remember"

"Dad!" Hiccup says.

"Huh?" Stoick says.

"Dad, it's me, Hiccup. Your son," Hiccup says.

"Do you know what happened, Hiccup?" Stoick says.

"The dragons attacked us, but for some reason, they didn't kill us," Hiccup says.

"We were raided- Get down!" Stoick says, charging towards Toothless.

"No!" Hiccup says, stepping in front of Toothless. Stock stops and steps back, shocked at his son's actions.

"What are you doing?" Stoick says.

"Don't hurt him, please," Hiccup says.

"What! You are protecting a dragon?" Stoick says.

"He's not just a dragon. He's my best friend," Hiccup says.

"You- you're not my son," Stoick says.

"Stoick, Berk isn't at war with the dragons, anymore," I say, stepping forwards.

"And who are you?" Stoick says.

"I'm Shawn. I'm a friend of Hiccup," I say.

"No matter. Berk will always be at war with those beasts until we rid of their nest," Stoick says.

_We're not beasts_. Toothless growls.

"Dragons aren't beasts. They're beautiful creatures that are capable of a lot," I say.

"Dragons are capable of a lot. A lot of destruction!" Stoick says.

"No! They aren't beasts. Yes, they can cause destruction, but Berk has been better ever since Hiccup met Toothless!" I say, trying to keep from growling.

"Toothless? This, creature has a name? Like, like it's a pet?" Stoick says.

_We are not pets!_ Toothless roars, lunging towards Stoick.

_Toothless! Stop!_ I roar.

"What!" Stoick says.

"I'm not a resident of Berk, but yet I know that dragons are beautiful creatures. Because I am one," I say, unfolding my wings.

"What? That- that's not possible!" Stoick says.

"It's true, Stoick. I'm one too," Carla says, stepping forward.

"Same here," Kaz says, joining us.

"Even one of my Vikings? No. This can't be," Stoick says.

_Sh-Shawn!_ _E-Everything o-okay?_ Stormfly roars.

"Stormfly?" Stoick says, turning around.

"Oh, Toothless. I'm sorry for what I said," Stoick says, walking up to Toothless, petting him.

_Forgiven. I, too, am sorry for lunging at you_. Toothless growls.

"He says you're forgiven, and that he's sorry for lunging at you" I say.

"You understand- there's more?" Stoick says, noticing Siare.

"Yeah, dad. She's Toothless's mate," Hiccup says.

"Well, you got yourself a mighty fine mate, for a Fury," Stoick says. I can see Stoick remembering something.

"Everything okay, Stoick?" I say, trying not to sound like I'm trying to get into something personal.

"I just wonder how Thornado is doing with his Younglings," Stoick says. So Thornado is true.

"Stoick! You're okay!" Valka says, running past Stormfly.

"Valka? Is that really you?" Stoick says.

"He kinda, temporarily lost memory. He didn't remember Toothless," Hiccup says.

"Oh. Well, is he okay?" Valka says.

"Yes, dear. I'm okay," Stoick says.

"I've got to go, Hiccup. See you later, Kaz," I say.

"Where you going, Shawn?" Kaz says.

"Home," I say.

"Oh. Mind if I come along?" Kaz says.

"Sure. See you guys later!" I say.

"Goodbye Shawn," Hiccup says.

_You'll continue to visit, right?_ Toothless growls.

"Of course! I can't just leave the two babies, they'd miss me," I say.

_Y-you're leaving?_ Nightshade growls.

"Yeah. I've got to get back to my life outside of Berk," I say.

_Aww. Will y-you be coming b-back?_ Nightshade growls.

"Yes, Nightshade. I'll be coming back. Goodbye, little buddy," I say.

_Goodbye, Shawn!_ Gracia growls, giving me a hug.

_Goodbye, cutie_. Siare growls, making sure Toothless wasn't listening.

"Goodbye," I say, walking away.

"What was up with Siare calling you cutie? Isn't she Toothless's mate?" Kaz says.

"Yeah. But before she fell in love with Toothless, she used to like me. And, I don't know why, but she's been calling me cutie when Toothless isn't paying attention," I say.

"Oh? Say, Shawn. Where do you live?" Kaz says.

"Lakesshore," I say. I see recognition in Kaz's eyes when I said Lakesshore. "You know that place?" I say.

"Yeah. It's where I lived before I became the omega of the place where I live now," Kaz says. Oh.

_Well, hop on_. I growl, coming out of a dark cave, stuffing my shirt in the saddle bags with my tail.

"Oh, uh," Kaz says.

_Would you rather fly there yourself?_ I growl.

"Yeah," Kaz says.

_Oh_. _Well come on, Carla!_ I growl.

"Coming," Carla says. "Where's Kaz?" Carla says.

_I don't know? He was here a second ago._ I growl.

_I'm over here_. Kaz growls.

_Wow. He's quite fast. Ready?_ I growl.

_Yeah_. Kaz growls, stuffing something in the empty saddle bag.

_Okay. Ready, Carla?_ I growl.

"Yeah," Carla says.

_Okay!_ I growl, jumping.

_Wait up!_ Kaz growls.

_You lived at Lakesshore? _I growl on the flight home.

_Yeah. I wasn't born there, but I grew up there_. Kaz growls.

_What do you mean?_ I growl.

_Let's talk later_. Kaz growls.

"What are you two taking about?" Carla says.

_Nothing_. I growl. Landing in my backyard, my mom and dad aren't home.

_Woah! What are you doing?_ Kaz growls as I open the back door.

_What? I'm not allowed top go into my house?_ I growl.

_This is your house?_ Kaz growls.

_Yeah_. I growl. Walking in my room, I see my computer on and running.

"Huh?" I say to myself, looking at the open script. "Oh," I say to myself, realizing that it's just an unfinished project I've been working on.

"Everything okay?" Carla says from downstairs.

"Yeah," I say.

"Carla! Hi! How are you?" I hear my mom say.

"I'm fine. Shawn's upstairs if you want him," Carla says.

"Whose this?" Mom says.

"This, is Kaz," I say, coming down thestairs.

"Hello," Kaz says.

"He from Berk?" Dad says.

"Uh, no, actually. He's wearing Viking clothes so Stoick wouldn't try and kill him," I say.

"Oh," Mom says.

"So, any threats from Lukas lately?" I say, sounding like I don't want to know.

"No, oddly. Every since that Screaming Nightmare attack that devastated this town, it's been quite silent from him," Mom says.

"Really?" I say.

"Screaming Nightmare?" Kaz says.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say.

"Okay," Kaz says. I walk up to my room to examine the script that's open on my computer some more.

"What ya looking at?" Kaz says.

"Gah! Oh, nothing," I say.

"Looks like a mess to me," Kaz says.

"So, Kaz. I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what did you mean when you said you weren't born here?" I ask.

"I was born on an island called Nashvlekata. I was an outlawed birth so it was either die, or secretly leave the island. So, we left. We didn't know where we were flying to, but we ended up south of here before my father died and we headed up here to live until my mother died of old age so I was living alone, until my half-breed was showing so I left and was going to land at Berk until I found out they have a raiding problem. That's when I got shot down and taken to where I am now," Kaz says.

"Oh," I say.

"Yeah. I was the only Night Fury that place has ever seen, until Siare," Kaz says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six "Night Fury Revealed"

"You were the only Night Fury seen by your home?" I ask.

"Yeah, until Siare washed up on the small beach of the place," Kaz says.

"Oh," I say.

"Yeah. She was still quite young when she arrived. And when she woke up, I guess natural instinct kicked in because she ran under my wing," Kaz says.

"Because you were the only other Night Fury there?" I say.

"Guess so," Kaz says.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, when did you become omega?" I ask.

"When I decided to take Siare under my wing and take care of her. She was the only one to know of me being a half-breed. So, I took care of her until she said that she was going to go take a flight. She was only your age when she never came back," Kaz says.

"Oh. So that's why she was excited when I mentioned your name after you knocked me out cold and told me to follow you to your home," I say.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Kaz says.

"It's okay. Carla! How long have you been standing there?" I say, noticing Carla standing in the doorway.

"Ever since Kaz started talking about Siare," Carla says.

"You were?" Kaz says.

"Yeah. Shawn looked right at me twice and gave no notion that he noticed me," Carla says.

"Oh," I say.

"Yeah. So Siare was kinda just thrown into your life?" Carla says.

"No. I accepted her ever since she ran to me," Kaz says.

"Oh," I say.

"Shawn! There's someone here to see you!" Mom calls.

"Huh?" I say, walking to the door. Looking around the corner, I see Jacob standing there.

"Jacob! How are you?" I say.

"I'm good," Jacob says.

"Come on in. So what's up?" I say.

"I'm just here to give you this. I found it lying in the wreckage of a house nearby. Recognized the pistol grip," Jacob says, handing me my UMP.

"Oh, uh, thanks," I say, taking the UMP.

"Well, nice seeing you again! Later, Shawn!" Jacob says, walking away.

"Where'd you- oh yeah," Mom says.

"Where did you get a UMP?" Dad says.

"People attacked here before the Screaming Nightmare, one man dropped it, hasn't came back for it, so yeah," I say.

"JRB?" Kaz says, looking at the logo on the gun.

"It's the logo of the company who modified it," I say.

"Ah. Well, it was nice visiting Lakesshore again, but I'm going to head back. Jewel probably misses me," Kaz says.

"Okay. Goodbye, Kaz" I say. Kaz heads into the woods near our house.

_Goodbye!_ Kaz roars, flying away.

"So, who was that?" Mom says.

"I don't really know. All I know is that he's another half-breed," I say.

"Another half-breed?" Dad says.

"Yeah. I'm going to head into town," I say.

"Where you going?" Carla says.

"For a walk in town," I say.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to head home. Dad is probably worried about me. Goodbye," Carla says, hugging me.

"Goodbye," I say, returning the hug.

"Be back soon, Shawn," Mom says.

"I will. Love you," I say, walking away from the shaken house. Houses are already built and walled up.

"Hey, look," I hear.

"Look at what?" Another person in the same direction says.

"You know what that says?" The first person says.

"Uh, I think it says, I will be the alpha and there's nothing you can do about it, Night Wing. Wonder what that means," the second person says. I look up at a passing airplane that has a banner strung to it that reads, 'I will be the alpha and there's nothing you can do about it, Night Wing'. I'm standing there in disbelief. As soon as I get home, Lukas decides to show himself.

"What's it mean?" People have stopped and are looking at the plane flying in circles, making sure people see it.

"I don't know. Maybe just some crazy guy," somebody says. I guess Lukas would be considered crazy. I walk away and start to run home.

"What's the matter?" Mom says.

"Lukas. Showing. Himself. Plane flying. With banner that reads. I will be the alpha and there's. Nothing you can do about it. Night Wing," I say, panting.

"Oh, great. What's he mean by that," Mom says.

"I don't- oh no. He's not that crazy, is he?" I say.

"What do you mean?" Mom asks.

"I think Lukas might be training himself in fit condition to challenge and beat the alpha dragon," I say.

"Oh, no. If he becomes alpha, he's unstoppable," Dad says.

"I thought you didn't understand all this dragon stuff," I say. "

I didn't, until my son became one," Dad says.

"Oh," I say. "Yeah. Looks like you won't be staying here for long," Mom says.

"I'll still stay here as much as I can, because it's home. I just hope I don't have to leave," I say.

"It's pretty late. You'd better get some rest for school," Mom says.

"School's back?" I say.

"Yeah. Goodnight Shawn," Mom says.

"Goodnight," I say, walking towards my room. Opening the door, I see I don't have a bed anymore, but a stone slab large enough for a Night Fury to fit on. Waking up, I see a saddle with a Terrible Terror sitting on it.

_How long have you been there?_ I growl.

_Only about a minute. This is for you from Gobber. Would you like me to have Toothless tell them thanks?_ He growls.

_Yeah, and also tell him this, Lukas is back and he's planning on challenging the Alpha dragon. Next time anyone sees ShadowRider, let him know about this_. I growl.

_Oh. Will do, Night Wing_. He growls, flying off. Walking downstairs, I have the new saddle lying on my back.

"Ah, you're awake! Where'd the saddle come from?" Mom asks.

_Berk_. I growl, letting Mom strap it comfortably tight.

"Ah," Mom says.

_Yeah. There was a Terrible Terror messenger probably sent from Hiccup. I told him to let Berk know what Lukas is planning_. I growl.

"Good," Mom says.

_I'm going to go pick up Carla now. Goodbye, Mom_. I growl.

"Have fun and be safe!" Mom says.

"Hey, Shawn," Dean says.

_Hello, Dean._ I growl, nodding.

"Morning, Shawn," Carla says, hugging me.

_Morning_. I purr.

"What are you doing here?" Carla says.

_Picking you up for school, remember?_ I growl.

"Oh yeah! Hang on a sec!" Carla says. After about a quarter of a minute, Carla comes back out with a helmet the color of my scales tucked under her arm.

_Got a new helmet?_ I growl.

"Yeah," Carla says, making sure the saddle is tightened.

_Everything good?_ I growl.

"Yup," Carla says through the helmet, getting on the saddle.

The Night Fury!" I hear someone shout on the way to the new school. I can't help but smile because that person sounded like they had a pleasant tone when they said that. Landing at the school, I let Carla off while I glide to the locker room. Before I enter, I look up at the ceiling and its the same from when Lukas first attacked. I'm suddenly raged by Lukas, by what he's done to my home.

_Just calm down_. I growl to myself. Second period, I'm out behind the school on the football field with the band. Halfway through a set, I hear a familiar roar.

"Toothless?" I whisper to myself. What is-

_Shawn!_ I hear a scared roar. I look up and see Toothless flying, well, falling, really, towards the school.

"Hey, isn't that a Night Fury?" Someone says.

"Yeah, and he's not really flying, is he?" Another person says.

_Shawn!_ Toothless roars. I could tell something wasn't right, Toothless wasn't flying, rather than trying to glide down without flailing. Toothless hits the field kinda hard.

"Too- err, Are you okay?" I say, running to the Night Fury downed on the Fifty.

_Yeah, I'm okay_. Toothless growls.

"Woah! Another Night Fury!" A drummer says.

_What's happened to your tail?_ I growl.

_I don't know. I'm just flying here with it locked and then, next thing I know, it's gone!_ Toothless growls.

"Whose this, Shawn? This your, 'special Fury'?" A trumpet player says.

"No! Why would you even think that? One, he's a guy. And two, I'm dating Carla," I say, noticing that Toothless had a disgusted look on his face.

"I almost heard a name," a flute player says.

"I- Keep this in the band," I say.

_You're going to tell them about Berk?_ Toothless growls.

"Band, meet, Toothless. Toothless, this, is the high school band," I say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven "Hiccup Down"

"Toothless? Like, from the movie?" Someone says.

"Yeah, it's just him. No Berk," I say.

_Ah, I see what you're doing_. Toothless growls.

_Yeah_. I growl.

"That's confusing," a trumpet player says.

_So, what's wrong? _I growl, kneeling down to the dragon's eye level.

_I don't know what it was, but something. Big. Attacked Berk. We were able to fight it off, for now. I couldn't make out what it was. Sounded like a Screaming Death, but we couldn't see it_. Toothless growls.

_Screaming Nightmare._ I growl in terror.

_What? I thought we killed it!_ Toothless growls.

_I thought so too_. I growl, standing up.

"What's going on, Shawn?" The director says.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," I say, taking a quick look at Toothless's prosthetic tailfin. It's gone. Mangled wire.

"I won't be back in time for today's game," I say, getting on Toothless.

"You're just leaving?" The field commander says.

"Goodbye," I say, indicating for Toothless to leave.

_Can't you just fly?_ Toothless growls.

"Oh yeah," I kinda laugh.

_Let's at least get to the school before I change_. I growl.

_Okay_. Toothless growls, trotting away from the field. I glide up to the roof and change out of sight.

_Hang on a quick sec_. I growl, gliding into the band room. _Carla! I'm sorry for leaving you, but I just wanted to let you know that I won't be back for a while!_ I roar.

_Mind giving me a lift? I- ah. I did something to my left wing_. Toothless growls.

_Sure_. I growl. I struggle to fly to my house under the weight of Toothless on my back. I gently land in our backyard, feeling relief when Toothless gets off my back. I feel something running down my side. Taking a look, I see blood running down my side. Am I bleeding? _Toothless? Can I take a quick look at your wing?_ I growl.

_Uh, sure_. Toothless growls. As he pulls it up from around his body, we share the same look. Toothless has been shot six times in the wing. _What! How did I not notice this before! _Toothless growls in terror.

_I don't know_. I growl, sharing Toothless's terror. Toothless starts licking his wounds, only to fail from a dry tongue. I come up and start licking his wounds from the outside of his wing. After a while, I see the wounds closing.

_Thank you_. Toothless growls.

_We gotta take care of our species. You, most of all. Now, let's see what we can do about that tailfin of yours_. I growl. _Well, come on!_ I growl, walking in my house.

"Shawn! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be at school? And why is Toothless here?" Mom says.

_Toothless got shot down on the flight here and we were going to try to repair his tailfin. He says Berk was attacked by a dragon. He didn't catch the dragon, but he says it sounded like a Screaming Death. We believe it was the Screaming Nightmare_. I growl.

"What! Didn't you kill it?" Mom says.

_Guess not._ I growl, walking upstairs. I'm looking around for something to use in place for the leather. While looking around, my wing his my Ithaca and it falls right between my wings, barrel first. _Ah! _I roar in slight pain.

_Everything okay?_ Toothless growls.

_Yeah, something just fell on me_. I growl, going to pick up the shotgun until I see something I could probably use. Putting the Ithaca up on it's mount, I grab the shirt and head downstairs.

_A shirt?_ Toothless growls.

_It's better than nothing_. I growl. _I'll, be right back down_. I growl, heading back upstairs.

"That's better," I say. "Oh, crap. This might take a bit longer than expected," I say, looking at Toothless's saddle.

_What? What's wrong?_ Toothless growls.

"Your saddle's destroyed," I say.

_Oh, crap_. Toothless growls.

"Yeah," I say, grabbing a notebook, pencil, and tape measure.

_What are you doing?_ Toothless growls.

"I'm going to try to remake your saddle. I need to write down the small details so I don't screw something up," I say.

_Ah_. Toothless growls.

"Yeah. I'll just get it off so I can get a good look at it," I say, reaching for the straps of the saddle.

_Oh, that feels weird after all this time having it on_. Toothless growls. I kinda laugh a bit.

"Well, Toothless. Until you're able to fly again, you can stay here," Mom says.

_Really? Thank you!_ Toothless growls.

"He says thanks," I say, chuckling a bit.

"You're welcome," Mom says.

"So, how's Hiccup?" I say.

_Hiccup! Oh Thor! I forgot about Hiccup!_ Toothless growls.

"Oh no. We've got to find him! I'll work with the saddle later," I say.

"What?" Mom says.

_Hiccup got shot off my back while flying here_. Toothless growls.

"Oh. Let's go!" I say.

"What? What's going on?" Mom says.

"You'll find out! No time to waste!" I say, running out the door, Toothless following close behind. "So, where were you last before you lost Hiccup?" I ask.

_This way. Come on!_ Toothless growls, picking me up on his back.

"Okay! Let's go!" I say, wrapping my arms loosely around Toothless's neck.

_He fell right here, I think_. Toothless growls. I hop down and look around, spotting fresh, wet, asymmetrical footprints coming from a small pond nearby.

"Toothless!" I shout.

_Yeah?_ Toothless growls, dashing over.

"These Hiccup's? They sure look like it," I say.

_Smells like him, too_. Toothless growls, sniffing the footprints.

"Oh, no," I say, noticing a glint of red further away from the pond.

_Let's go!_ Toothless growls, following the footprints. After a while, the footprints die off, but there's still a small blood trail swerving left, then right, then left again. It just kept serving until it eventually stopped by a limp figure, barely hidden through the shadows of the trees.

_Hiccup!_ Toothless growls. I see that there's an arrow shaft that penetrates Hiccup's right shoulder. I struggle to get Hiccup on Toothless's back, careful not to shift the arrow, enlarging the wound.

"Easy does it, Toothless," I say, hopping on Toothless's back, holding Hiccup so there's little disturbance to the arrow lodged in between his shoulder and body, right in that soft spot. After a long walk out of sight from the public, I carefully carry Hiccup into my house.

"What happened!" Mom says, noticing the arrow.

"Hiccup and Toothless were shot at," I say.

"What?" Mom says.

"Yeah. That's why Toothless's tailfin is wrecked," I say.

"Bring Hiccup here. Let me try to get that arrow out of him," Mom says. I carry Hiccup over to the couch and lay him down.

"Toothless! I need you and Shawn to help hold Hiccup down in case he moves," Mom says.

"You get his legs, Toothless," I say, holding down Hiccup's torso. I see Mom place a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, then the other, the arrow. I feel Hiccup jolt from pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight "Downed" **

**Hiccup's POV Earlier**.

Flying towards Shawn's house, still surprised by what happened back home, I hear something fly past my head.

_What was that?_ I hear Toothless growl.

"I dunno, bud," I say. After a second, there's more and I realize what's going on.

_We're being shot at!_ Toothless growls.

"Why?" I say. I feel a waiver in Toothless's tail, causing the safety to catch and lock his tail open.

_Ah! Crap!_ I hear Toothless roar. I look and see a few holes in Toothless's left wing. I hear a tearing and look behind as I see the artificial tailfin rip off. Toothless's flight is starting to waiver.

"Hang in there-" I'm cut off as I feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I look and see an arrow shaft sticking out. "Stay calm, bud," I struggle to say as I feel my head growing light and my visions starting to fade.

_Hiccup!_ Toothless growls. _Hiccup?_ He growls again. _Hiccup!_ I faintly hear Toothless roar.

"Stay calm, bud," I whisper as I slide to the right.

_Hiccup!_ I barely hear Toothless roar. As my leg reaches the top of the saddle, I feel something on my back, but soon lose grip. My visions black, but I can barely hear. _Hiccup!_ I faintly hear Toothless cry. I feel myself mouthing 'Goodbye, bud,' I then hit something and lose consciousness.

I'm on Toothless's back and I hear Toothless roar in rage. We're at Lakesshore and fighting a Whispering Death, but it's entire body looks like a Monstrous Nightmare and his body is lit aflame. Me and Toothless are rounding out for another shot. I feel something sharp poke me in the stomach and I look, only to wish I hadn't. There's the tip of an arrowhead coming up through Toothless's back. After a second, I'm flung off Toothless and I feel my prosthetic foot break. Struggling to run up to Toothless, I fall on him and feel myself start to cry.

"Toothless!" I say.

_H-hic-cup_. Toothless struggles to groan.

"Toothless! No! You- you'll be alright, bud. Hang in there!" I say, feeling tears threatening to fall.

_Hic-cup. I h-have alw-ways l-loved you as fa-mily. G-good-bye, Hic-cup._ Toothless is struggling to get breath with each word.

"No! Bud! Don't! Stay with me! Stay awake, bud! I need you, bud!" I feel myself shouting through tears.

_Good- luck, Hicc_. Toothless practically whispers.

"No. Toothless. No. No, No!" I scream, feeling Toothless's chest slow with each rise and fall. "No, Toothless. I- I've always loved you as family," I whisper. I see a slight smile on Toothless's face as I feel his chest rise and fall for the final time. "No," I say, only to fall over his body, shaking as tears rip my heart.

"Hiccup! What's-" my mom stops as she sees the lifeless dragon below me. "Oh, no," Mom says, slowly walking up to me.

"Hiccup! What- oh. Toothless," I hear Shawn say as he slowly inches near Toothless.

"No!" I shout.

"I'm so sor-" I cut Shawn off.

"No you're not! It was your people! It was your problems that killed Toothless!" I shout in rage.

"Hiccup," Shawn starts.

"Don't! You're not sorry one bit! You never cared for Toothless! You're just a kid over-excited to see a dragon! You don't know what it was like to be his family!" I shout, throwing a rock at him.

"Yes, I am just a kid, but I'm still technically his family as much as you were," Shawn says.

"No! No! You're not even supposed to be real! You'll never be family to Anyone!" I scream that last word. Shawn just stops for a second.

"Maybe I wasn't, but I am what I am, cross or not, I'm still his species, his family," Shawn says.

"You're just a kid! Just a kid that had an unfortunate turn! Now please, just go," I say.

"Fine, but if you need me, don't expect me to just jump in and help," Shawn says.

"Hiccup, dear. Yes, he is different, and people from here killed Toothless, but that doesn't mean he did. He helped us. He was willing to go against his own home to help us. Toothless wouldn't appreciate you pushing him away, after all, Toothless had a friend that can truly understand him. Just know that," I can't believe what Mom just said! Anyway, she's right, and Siare won't be able to always look after the kids until they're older.

"Shawn!" I shout.

"What?" He says.

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset and shaken. It just happened so quick, losing a family member is harder than I thought. And besides, whose going to watch the kids when Siare can't?" I say, trying to smile.

"It's okay. I lost a family member too, it is hard," Shawn says, kneeling down by Toothless. I just lay over Toothless's body.

I stir at the sound of waves lapping a shoreline.

"Huh?" I say, looking around. I'm at a pond surrounded by trees. Not long after, I hear, instruments? I swear I hear music. Then I hear a roar. His roar. I shudder at the dream I had. I could never imagine losing him. I never really gave it much thought until that dream, but Toothless is pretty much family. Like a brother. That thought jogged my mind to the roar. I struggle to get up and head towards where I heard the music. I'm constantly moving left, then right, back and forth until I collapse, thankfully not on my right side, but I collapse and pass out. I slowly come to at voices. One female, one male, and one, a dragon. My bud. I feel hands over my stomach, the dragon on my knees, and hands grab the arrow sticking out of me. As the one grabbing the arrow swiftly pulls, I jerk and scream in pain. Soon after I feel a rough tongue licking the wound and it, tickled? It didn't hurt, but kinda tickled. I slowly opened my eyes to see Toothless cleaning the wound. "Hey, bud," I say weakly, reaching up with my left hand to pet him.

_Hey! You're up!_ Toothless growls.

"Mom! Hiccup's awake!" I hear a boy's voice.

"Who- Shawn?" I say.

"It's, me, Hiccup," Shawn says.

_You feeling okay?_ Toothless growls, his head now by mine. I actually kinda enjoyed it, his warmth, I mean, I was knocked out cold and landed in a pond, so yeah, I was cold.

"Yeah, I'm better now, thanks," I say, slowly sitting up. I see Toothless's saddle is missing. "Where's your saddle, bud?" I say, scratching behind Toothless's shoulder, a spot I recently found out he likes, letting my hand take in the heat.

_It got wrecked._ Toothless growls.

"So we're kinda stuck here, then?" I say, feeling the vibrations of purring as Toothless rests his head by me. I hear the roar of a Night Fury we haven't heard for a while. It lands in a nearby woods.

"What's wrong, Kaz?" Shawn says.

"Alpha. Distressed. Needs. Help. Of. Night. Furies," Kaz gasps, running out of the woods in Viking clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine "Alpha"**

**Shawn's POV **

"Alpha. Distressed. Needs. Help. Of. Night. Furies," Kaz gasps, running out of the woods in Viking clothes.

"What!" I say louder than I needed to.

"Come on!" Kaz says.

"Toothless can't fly right now," I say.

"But soon. This is an easy fix. I'll have to leave the safety catch alone if I want things to go quick," Hiccup says.

"Oh, that's good," I say.

"Got anywhere I can work on this without destroying everything? Because I'll need Toothless to do some plasma blasting," Hiccup says.

"You've got our bunker," Mom says.

"Huh?" Hiccup says.

"An all steel and concrete room, underground," Mom says.

"Ah. That'll work," Hiccup says.

"Follow me," I say. I open the door to the bunker.

_Ooh, small rooms_. Toothless grunts.

"If you don't want to go down in the bunker, I'll go," I say.

_Sure_. Toothless growls.

"Toothless hates small spaces?" I ask, climbing down.

"Yeah, that why you're down here?" Hiccup says.

"Yeah," I say. Hiccup sets the saddle down, laying it out.

"Can you heat up this bar for me?" Hiccup asks, pointing to a bent rod running from the saddle to the tailfin.

"Sure thing," I say. I blast the rod and Hiccup straightens the rod. He asks me to heat up more rods and straightening them, it almost looks like it's new.

"Alright. We can't take it fast with this make-shift repair so, can you fly ahead and get Toothless's old saddle out and ready. It's under my bed at my house," Hiccup says.

"Sure thing!" I say.

_It ready?_ Toothless growls.

"We won't be able to fly very fast so it'll take a while to get to Berk so we can get your old tail attached," Hiccup says.

_Okay_. Toothless grunts.

"I'll go get the tailfin," I say.

"Okay," Hiccup says. I head up to my room to change without ruining another pair of clothes.

_See you guys later!_ I growl. Me and Kaz fly off towards Berk until a dragon stops us. It's just hovering there, not letting us move until finally, Kaz speaks up.

_What do you want?_ Kaz growls.

_Lukas will become alpha of all!_ It roars. It charges at us, but dives down just before it hits us.

_Uh-oh. That can't be good_. I growl.

_We need to hurry_. Kaz growls, taking off like a bullet. I follow. Near Berk, there's excited growls from some special kids.

_He's back!_ I hear Gracia roar.

_Shawn! How is he? How's my Toothless?_ Siare growls, worry showing in her eyes. After a few minutes, Toothless comes into view. _Tooth babe!_ Siare roars. That's a first I've ever heard Siare call Toothless babe. Eh. I run to Hiccup's house and look under his bed, only to see dust and some charcoal. I run out to Hiccup.

_It's not there_. I growl, shaking my head. Toothless relays what I said so Hiccup understands.

"It isn't?" Hiccup says, scratching behind his head. "Maybe I was working with it at the forge?" Hiccup says, confused. Running off, I check all around the forge, only to not see it. At the last second, when I was about to go tell Hiccup it wasn't there, my wing bumps something, causing it to fall on me. I run to Hiccup and let the tailfin roll off my back.

"Thanks, Shawn," Hiccup says, getting off Toothless. After getting the old tailfin on, Hiccup mounts Toothless. "Okay. Lead the way, Kaz," Hiccup says. As Kaz takes off, we follow. I see Siare take off too, but I don't think Toothless did.

_Where we going?_ Siare growls, making Toothless jump, almost losing flight.

"Everything okay, bud?" Hiccup laughs.

_I'm sorry, Tooth. But seriously though, where are we going?_ Siare growls.

_The Alpha called for all Night Furies. Speaking of which, do you have the kids?_ Toothless growls.

_The a-alpha wants a-all of us?_ Nightshade growls.

_Yes, that's why we left in a rush._ Siare growls. I laugh a bit.

_Wait!_ I hear a faint, but familiar roar. Carla. Oh she's going to be mad. She catches up to us, quite quick, actually. _If the Alpha called for all Night Furies, than wouldn't that include me too?_ Carla growls, no hint of anger in her voice.

_We did forget about you, didn't we? We're sorry. _Siare growls.

_Eh, as long as I didn't get totally left behind_. Carla growls.

_We're almost there!_ Kaz roars.

_Wow! That was, rather quick_. I growl. I see Hiccup shake his head, as though trying to forget something.

_Everything okay, Hiccup?_ Toothless growls.

"Yeah," Hiccup bluntly says. I can see that he's thinking about something, but I'm not just about to pursue the topic.

_Where you guys going?_ Siare roars. I look and see that they're landing at an island.

_Oh!_ I growl. Me and Toothless bank left and dive to the island.

_Everything okay?_ Siare growls.

_Yeah, everything's fine_. Toothless growls.

_Okay_. Siare growls.

_He's this way_. Kaz growls. Following Kaz, I look around and its a beautiful island. Mountains to the left, ending straight ahead. Woodland to the right, covering almost what looks like half the island. And, from what I can see, dragons, of pretty much every species, flying here and there. Only stopping to see the Night Furies.

_Look, aren't those Night Furies?_ A Deadly Nadder growls.

_I thought they went extinct?_ A Terrible Terror growls.

_Oh my gosh! Look! Babies!_ A Gronkle growls.

_Oh you're right!_ The Nadder growls.

_I'm outta here_. A Monstrous Nightmare snorts.

_Rude_. I growl.

_It talks! _A, Desert Wraith, I believe, growls.

_The dark blue one's kinda cute._ A Skrill growls. Did that just happen? A Skrill, called me cute. But, I'm taken, and that's shown as Carla slows down, putting a wing around me.

_Sorry, girl. He's taken_. A Thunderdrum jokes.

_Hey, haven't you been hearing rumours about half-breed Night Furies? You think that they could be here?_ A Scauldron growls.

_Ooh, I never thought of that!_ A two-headed dragon growls. I don't think I've ever seen a two-headed dragon aside from the Zippleback. I look forwards and see that I'm falling behind.

_Ah, there you are_. Siare growls as we catch up to the others. Walking in a huge cave, and I mean huge. Almost big enough to fit the Red Death. Walking in, it's lit by fire in pits, carved in the walls. Entering a huge room, it looks like it could fit a Bewilderbeast.

_Hello there, Night Furies_. A growl comes from in front of us. I look down to see a dragon about my size, maybe bigger. Kaz, Toothless, and Siare kneel. Not knowing what to do, me and Carla kneel also.

_Rise, young half-breeds_. It growls. I do as it says and rise, seeing Carla do the same.

_Young male, please step forward_. It growls. I step forward and seeing the alpha, it's a white dragon with occasional red. It almost looks like a Night Fury and Bewilderbeast in one, but something about it was, different. I don't exactly know how, but I feel like I've meet him before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten "Introductions"**

_What is your name, half-breed?_ The Alpha growls.

_N-Night Wing_. I growl.

_What is your real name, son_. The Alpha growls. I take a breath.

_Shawn_. I growl.

_And yours, miss?_ The Alpha growls.

_C-Carla_. Carla growls, nervous.

_Rise, Furies_. The Alpha growls. The others do as told. _What are your names? Let's start with you._ The Alpha growls, looking at Kaz.

_ShadowRider_. Kaz growls.

_Try again, half-breed_. The Alpha growls.

_Kaz_. Kaz growls. I see the Alpha's eyes widen a bit.

_Next. And say your rider's name_. The Alpha growls, directing his attention to Toothless.

_Toothless, and my friend is Hiccup_. Toothless growls.

_Toothless? I have heard rumors, but never believed them. I am honored to have you two here. _The Alpha growls, slowly nodding. _And how about you?_ The Alpha growls, looking at Siare.

_Siare_. She growls.

_I see you have kids. What are your names, Youngbloods?_ The Alpha growls.

_N-Nightsh-shade_. Nightshade growls.

_Your growl, it is broken. Why?_ The Alpha growls.

_W-we don't k-know._ Nightshade growls.

_And yours?_ The Alpha growls.

_Gracia_. Gracia growls, trying not to act scared.

_Beautiful name. I am Kaldvar._ Kaldvar growls.

_Alpha_. Kaz growls.

_Call me Kaldvar_. Kaldvar growls.

_Kaldvar, why have you asked for us?_ Kaz growls.

_I fear a corrupt half-breed may challenge me to become alpha. I fear he may win. _Kaldvar growls. I'm going to kill Lukas. _You know who that man is? _Kaldvar growls, noticing the rage in my eyes.

_Yes. _I let out a deep, threatening growl.

_Well, I thank you all for being here. _Kaldvar growls.

_It is our honor. _Kaz growls.

_You may be dismissed. All but Shawn. _Kaldvar growls. As the others leave, I walk up to the alpha. _Show me behind your ear. _Kaldvar growls. I turn and show my discoloration. _Ah, as I thought. You, my Fury, May be more special then you think. _Kaldvar growls. As if I'm not different enough. _Show me your human. _Kaldvar growls. What? Well, he's the alpha. If it's shocking to disobey the omega, I'd probably get banned for disobeying the Alpha. So, I change, wrapping my wings around my body, letting the saddlebags fall_. Ah, yes. I've been waiting for you. _Kaldvar growls. What!

"What do you mean?" I ask.

_Yes, Kaz is special, and he's the same marking, but you, you're more dragon. You can speak and understand our tongue, even as human. There's more to you that I yet don't understand. It is only to be learned_. Kaldvar growls.

"How do you know this?" I ask.

_I don't. Kaz does. I was his father's friend before I became Alpha_. Kaldvar growls.

"Oh," I say.

_You should be proud_. Kaldvar growls.

"Thank you," I say, bowing my head.

_You may leave, and remember, be proud._ Kaldvar growls.

"Goodbye," I say, reaching down for some clothes. Walking out the cave, dragons are just staring.

_It's the half-breed._ A Thunderdrum growls.

_Hey, isn't that that dark blue Night Fury you think is cute?_ I hear a Scauldron growl.

_He's a half-breed?_ The Skrill growls. I start to walk to the Skrill. _Ooh, he's coming over!_ She growls.

"Hello," I say, smiling.

_H-hello._ She growls.

"How are you?" I say, reaching out slowly. She's nervous, but she moves her snout in my palm. "And here I thought Skrills were scary," I say.

_You were scared of us?_ She growls.

"Yeah. But I never really got to see, nevertheless talk, to one," I say.

_Wait. Can you, hear me?_ She growls.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_You can even speak our tongue?_ She growls.

"Yeah. But I've got to go. Carla's probably wondering where I'm at," I say.

_Whose Carla?_ She growls.

"My girlfriend," I say.

_Oh_. She growls, sounding kinda disappointed.

"Yeah. Goodbye," I say, quickly petting the Skrill.

_Goodbye_. She growls. Walking away, I hear the Skrill talking. _He talked to me! And he touched me!_ She growls.

_Just take it easy, from what I heard, he's got a mate_. The Scauldron growls.

_Yeah. He's still kinda cute though_. She growls. I head to where the others are.

_Hello, babe_. Carla growls.

"Hey," I say.

_What took you so long?_ Carla growls.

"Stopped and talked to a Skrill real quick," I say.

_You talked to a Skrill?_ Carla growls.

"Yeah," I say.

"Wow," Hiccup says.

_I'll be over there if you need me_. Carla growls, pointing to the woods.

"Okay. See you later," I say, hugging her, giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm still never going to get used to that," Hiccup says. I only laugh a bit.

"Wait, where's the saddle bags?" I say, noticing they're gone.

_Carla took them_. Toothless growls.

"Ah. Thank you," I say, walking off towards the woods. After a while, I hear the chick sound of a sword hitting wood. "Hello," I say, seeing Carla is swinging a sword at a dead tree.

"Oh! Hey, babe," Carla says. I walk up to her and give her a kiss. We are just standing there, kissing, until I feel Carla wrap ahold of me. Next thing I know, I had my wings around Carla, and, we were, sorta, making out. Yeah. I'm just gonna say it, it was nice.

_Get a place_. I hear a growl behind me.

"Oh! Grr, Toothless! Please don't do that again!" I jump, tightening my wing's grip on Carla.

"Shawn, you can let me go, now," Carla says.

"Oh, sorry babe," I say, letting her go.

_Having fun?_ Toothless growls sarcastically.

"Need we answer?" Carla jokes back.

_Just take it easy_. Toothless laughs.

"So, why are you here?" I ask.

_I was just walking around_. Toothless growls.

"Ah. Well, just continue on your little walk, if you may, please," I say.

_Okay. Take it slow, you two_. Toothless laughs.

"Whatever. Hey, if you see Kaz, tell him I'm wanting to talk to him later," I say.

_Uh, sure thing_. Toothless growls, walking away.

"What was that all about?" Carla says.

"Oh, just wanting to talk to him," I say, lying down.

"About?" Carla asks, lying down beside me.

"Stuff that I'm going to talk to only Kaz about," I say, wrapping my wing around her. We're just lying there for a while.

"Love you," Carla says.

"That was random, but, I love you too," I say, kissing her. "I've got to go talk to Kaz. I'll be back," I say, getting up.

"Okay," Carla says. Flying around, I see Kaz walking with Toothless.

"Kaz. Can I talk to you?" I ask.

_Sure_. Kaz growls.

"He'll meet up with you soon, Toothless," I say.

_Eh. He was just tagging along_. Toothless growls, walking away.

_Whatcha want?_ Kaz growls.

"You know the alpha, don't you?" I ask, making sure nobody is listening.

_How do you know this?_ Kaz growls.

"He told me he knew your father before he was alpha," I say.

_Yes. Before he was alpha, he was curious to what it was like as a half-breed._ Kaz growls.

"How did you know about half-breeds that are more dragon?" I ask.

_I- hmm. I don't really know. I just did_. Kaz growls.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven "Ancient Alpha"**

_I- hmm. I don't really know. I just did_. Kaz growls.

"Oh?" I say.

_Yup_. Kaz growls.

"That's, Uhm," I start, looking for the right word.

_Odd? _Kaz growls.

"Sure," I say.

_You're not really big on small talk, are ya?_ Kaz growls.

"Nah. I can only talk to people if I know them well enough. Well, I'm gonna-" I'm cut off as a roar echoes throughout the island.

_What in the world was that!_ Kaz growls. _I take a step backwards. Shawn? Shawn!_ I hear Kaz roar as I take off for Toothless.

"Toothless!" I shout.

_Don't tell me_. Toothless growls.

"Didn't that sounds like a- " I start but am interrupted as the Alpha's roar echoes throughout the island, quieter than the dragon's.

_The Alpha!_ Toothless growls.

"Let's go, bud!" Hiccup says, clicking the tailfin open. Toothless takes off towards the Alpha's cave, and I'm flying to go get Carla.

"What's going on?" Carla asks as I land.

"No time to talk, hang on!" I say, picking her up.

"Easy!" Carla says. I fly off to the Alpha's cave. I, surprisingly, beat all the others there, only to see just the Alpha.

"Alpha! What's wrong?" I ask, setting Carla down.

_There is an intruder!_ Kaldvar growls hastily.

"I think he's gone, Alpha," I say, easing up a bit, but that was a giant mistake. As I ease up, I feel something scorching hot collide with my back. "Ah! _Quav!_" I cry, roaring a bit. I look at the Alpha and see a shock on his face.

_What- did you just say?_ Kaldvar growls.

"I- I don't know," I say, slightly scared that I shocked the alpha.

_What's going on?_ Toothless growls, flying in.

_H-he. How?_ Kaldvar stutters.

_What did you do, Shawn?_ _You have the Alpha speechless. The Alpha!_ Toothless growls. Kaldvar is just standing there. _Alpha?_ Toothless growls

"Alpha," I say, trying to get his attention.

_Forgive me, Alpha_. Toothless growls, smacking Kaldvar in the face with his tail.

_What? Oh, thank you, Toothless._ Kaldvar growls.

_What did you say, Shawn?_ Kaz growls.

_I don't yet know, but he said something I haven't heard for a long time_. Kaldvar growls.

_What?_ Toothless growls.

_Shawn? Can you say what you just said again?_ Kaldvar growls.

"Uhm, what's so special about what I said. I don't even know what I said," I say.

_Ah, so you don't understand it yet_. Kaldvar growls.

"What?" I ask, intrigued, and annoyed that Kaldvar wasn't giving me an answer, but, he's the Alpha.

_Where did you learn Ancient Alpha?_ Kaldvar growls.

_Ancient Alpha!_ Toothless growls, flinching, as if not trying to jump.

"Ancient Alpha?" I say, confused.

_Yes, before raids and the Red Death, only dragons that could speak it, were appointed for Alpha. But, that changed when she became Alpha._ Kaldvar growls.

_The Red Death was Alpha! Ooh, that means I killed the Alpha_. Toothless growls.

_No, you killed a past Alpha. With her, you had to challenge the Alpha's authority. During her reign as Alpha, you fought until one gave up, or died. Rough it was under her reign. Then, when Kaz's dad became Alpha, he made it to where before the current Alpha died, he chose the next Alpha_. Kaldvar growls.

"Is it still that way?" I ask.

_Yes. But, she still kept her nest as queen and took control of any dragons that were unfortunate enough to come to close. You were the unfortunate Night Fury to meet her. All the while, I am still looking for a suitable Alpha_. Kaldvar growls.

"Ah," I say.

_Who attacked?_ Kaz growls.

_It was a Screaming Death_. Kaldvar growls.

_Great. Just what we need right now_. Toothless grunts.

"What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup says, leaning close to scratch Toothless under his chin.

_Screaming Death attack._ Toothless growls.

"Oh great," Hiccup says.

_He understands his dragon?_ Kaldvar growls.

"Yeah," I say.

_I've never seen anything like it. _Kaldvar growls.

_Oh?_ Toothless growls.

_Yeah_. Kaldvar growls.

"What are you taking about?" Hiccup asks.

_He's never seen a human rider that understands his dragon_. Toothless growls.

"Oh. Really?" Hiccup says.

_Yeah. I think we're the first rider and dragon that actually can talk to each other_. Toothless growls.

_You are right_. Kaldvar growls.

_Kaz!_ There's a small roar in the distance, away from the island. _Kaz!_ His name is drug out long on the second roar.

_Jewel?_ Kaz growls. Looking out of the cave, I see a small, white figure approaching. _Jewel!_ Kaz roars.

_Kaz!_ Jewel roars, slanting down for a landing. Jewel goes to make a quick landing, but slips in a puddle, rolling forward.

_Jewel! You alright?_ Kaz growls.

_Yes. Half of. The dragons. Gone_. Jewel pants.

_What!_ Kaz growls.

_Yes. I went. To take. A quick. Nap. Before I. Did I. Took a. Quick count. All dragons present. When I woke. Up. Half of the dragons. Were gone_. Jewel growls, slowly catching her breath.

_Do you know who did this?_ Kaz growls, helping Jewel up.

_No_. Jewel growls.

_Whose this, Kaz?_ Kaldvar growls.

_Oh! Kaldvar, this is Jewel. Jewel, this is Kaldvar, the Alpha_. Kaz growls.

_Alpha!_ Jewel growls in surprise, bowing.

_Rise, Jewel_. Kaldvar growls.

_So you're the alpha?_ Jewel growls, interest pleasantly shown in her tone.

_Yes_. Kaldvar growls.

_No intentional harm meant, Alpha, but I kinda figured you'd be a bit, well, bigger_. Jewel growls.

_Jewel!_ Kaz growls.

_Size does not matter_. Kaldvar growls.

_Really? So you're saying a Terrible Terror could be Alpha?_ Jewel growls.

_He would not be taken seriously as an Alpha_. Kaldvar growls.

"Wow," I say.

_Yeah. And I hope it is kept this way_. Kaldvar growls.

_Anyway, come on!_ Jewel growls, walking towards the cave entrance.

_We've got to go_. Kaz growls.

_Goodbye_. Kaldvar growls.

"Wait up!" I say, running after the Night Furies. I run into the woods for a few seconds, stuffing my clothes in the saddle bags.

"Let's go!" Carla says, hopping on the new saddle. I catch up to Toothless and the others quite quickly.

_So what exactly happened?_ Kaz growls.

_I don't know_. Jewel growls.

_Oh, great. An unknown threat_. Kaz growls.

_Toothless!_ We hear a roar.

_Is that, Hookfang?_ Toothless growls.

_Toothless!_ Hookfang growls again, panicked.

_Hookfang! That you?_ I roar.

_Oh thank Thor I found you guys. Berk is under attack by Odin knows what dragon it is! _Hookfang growls.

_We've got to go, Kaz. Goodbye!_ Toothless growls.

_Goodbye_. Kaz growls.

_So there's more Night Furies than just you six?_ Hookfang growls.

_Yeah, just him, though_. Toothless growls.

"Hiccup, you've been awfully quiet," Carla says.

"That's because I can't understand anyone but you two and Toothless," Hiccup kinda laughs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve "Screaming Nightmare Part One"**

"Oh," Carla says.

_We'd better hurry!_ Hookfang growls. Reaching Berk, we see no dragon there.

_So? You said there was a dragon attacking?_ I growl.

_What? It was. But, how?_ Hookfang growls, confused.

_Well, it's gone now and that's all that matters_. I growl.

"Hiccup!" We hear a somewhat angry Astrid.

"Oh great. Astrid! Hi! Hey, Astrid," Hiccup says, hopping down from Toothless.

"Hiccup! I thought you killed that thing!" Astrid says, hitting Hiccup's shoulder.

"We thought so too, but-" Hiccup's cut off as Astrid kisses him.

"Where were you, anyway?" Astrid says.

"I- We, were meeting the Alpha dragon," Hiccup says, indicating all the nearby Night Furies.

"The Alpha dragon?" Astrid says. At that moment, Kaldvar crashes down on Berk.

_Ow, that hurt_. Kaldvar growls.

_Kaldvar! You okay?_ I growl, running up to him.

_Yeah. Something, big, attacked my island_. Kaldvar growls.

_What did it look like?_ I growl.

_It was a Screaming Death breed, but it was a Monstrous Nightmare red in the scales, and, who knows why, but could ignite it's body, as if it were a Monstrous Nightmare. Me and most of the island got our with our lives, barely. Those brave stayed and fought to help us leave_. Kaldvar growls.

"Speaking of the Alpha," Hiccup says.

"That's the Alpha?" Astrid says, shocked.

_Alpha!_ Hookfang growls, bowing. Pretty soon, all the dragons that were around bowed, including Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper.

_Rise_. Kaldvar growls.

"So what breed is it? I've never seen anything like it!" Astrid whispers to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! What is going on!" Stoick says, walking up to Hiccup.

"Dad, the Alpha dragon will be staying here," Hiccup says.

"The Alpha?" Valka says.

"The Alpha," Carla says, indicating towards Kaldvar.

"The Alpha, here," Valka says, amazed.

_Kaldvar! You're wing!_ I growl, seeing his wing is bleeding, badly.

_Ow_. Kaldvar groans.

_Oh, it's him!_ I hear a fairly familiar growl. I look behind me and see that Skrill. Hiccup must have caught my glance because he looks where I'm looking.

_Tell Hiccup to stay calm_. I growl.

"Hiccup," Carla says.

"Yeah?" Hiccup says.

"I don't know why, but Shawn wants to tell you to stay calm," Carla says.

"Why? What! Shawn, is that the Skrill you were talking to?" Hiccup says.

"Skrill?" Stoick says, looking around. I'm walking up to her.

_You go help Kaldvar, Carla_. I growl.

"Okay," Carla says.

_Hey_. I growl.

_Hey_. The Skrill growls.

_I never got your name_. I growl.

_It's Spark_. Spark growls.

_Spark?_ I growl.

_Yeah. Everyone thought that I would be a male, so they named me already_. Spark growls.

_Oh_. I growl.

"Shawn!" Carla shouts.

_See you later, Spark._ I growl.

_Goodbye, Shawn_. Spark growls.

_What?_ I growl, walking up to Kaldvar.

"It's Kaldvar," Carla says.

_What about him?_ I growl, a hint of worry showing in my voice.

"He wants to talk to you," Carla says. Walking up to Kaldvar, his wing is healed up, probably by Toothless.

_Follow_. Kaldvar growls to me.

_Okay?_ I growl. After we are out of hearing range of the village, Kaldvar finally speaks up.

_I know this is sudden, but I have a feeling that my time will come soon. So I have decided, that you will be the next Alpha Dragon_. Kaldvar growls.

_What!_ I growl.

_Yes. I can tell that you have the capability to handle it, and you can speak Ancient Alpha. I've never seen that in a half-breed before, not that that's important. You care for those around you while being self-concious. You are capable of a lot, my friend. You may not believe that you are the next Alpha, but I believe. I have this feeling that you will make a great Alpha_. Kaldvar growls.

_I'm only sixteen!_ I growl.

_Yes. Quite young, but you will be ready soon enough._ Kaldvar growls.

_Yawg, Alpha_. I growl, my eyes widening at what I just said.

_Ah, as I said, you will be ready soon enough. Let us go back_. Kaldvar growls. Just as we're about to start back, we feel the ground shake and heat up.

_What?_ I growl. Just then, the Screaming Nightmare bursts out from below us, my stomach screaming in pain from the flames. Roaring in pain I look over and see Kaldvar had jumped out of the way in time. Lucky. I hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of me.

_Where's the Alpha?_ The Screaming Nightmare roars.

_Ri-_ Kaldvar starts.

_Right here_. I weakly roar. Kaldvar has that look that says 'What are you doing?' _Cawm cov Alpha_. I growl. I see Kaldvar nod.

_Get up_. The Screaming Nightmare growls. I struggle to get up but my knee buckles and I fall. _Get up!_ The Nightmare roars. I slowly get up. My knee almost fails again, but I stand up firm, holding my head up. I can tell that he's about to fire. I'm ready to dive to the left until there's a screeching sound. I focus my vision behind the Nightmare and see a black figure diving fast. I refocus on the Nightmare and jump to the left just in time to feel the heat near my tail. I look up and see a flash of blue, followed by a flash of pure white.

_Jewel! What are you doing?_ I roar.

_What? I can't help out?_ Jewel roars. Kaldvar flies to Jewel, explaining to her that I said I was the Alpha to protect him. Me and Toothless are trying to keep the Nightmare distracted. There's another screeching and a flash of red and silver, followed by a streak of red.

_Kaz!_ I roar.

_That was Kaz?_ Toothless roars.

_We will be back for the Alpha!_ The Nightmare roars, tunneling away.

_I don't think that's the last we'll see of him_. Kaldvar growls. I suddenly feel light-headed.

"Shawn!" Carla shouts as I collapse to the ground.

**Toothless's POV**

"Shawn!" Carla shouts. I look over and see Shawn has collapsed on the ground.

_Shawn! You okay?_ I growl. No response. I don't see any movement from his chest.

"Is he-" Carla starts.

_I hope not._ I growl.

"What? Did you say something, Toothless?" Carla asks.

_I hope not_. I growl again.

"What?" Carla says.

"He hopes not," Hiccup says. After a while, I start to feel light-headed and I notice that the other Night Furies are too.

_Hiccup_. I growl before passing out.

**Hiccup's POV**

_Hiccup_. Toothless growls before he falls to the ground. I look around and see that all the Night Furies, half-breed or not, have collapsed.

"What's going on?" My dad says.

"I don't know," I quietly say.

"You're the Night Fury trainer. You know what's going on, Hiccup?" Astrid says.

"I don't know," I say, kneeling by Toothless. I see his chest isn't moving. "No," I whisper.

"What?" Astrid says.

"No, Toothless. Don't, please," I say.

"Oh, no," Astrid says, worry and sadness in her voice.

"What's going on?" Mom says.

"The Night Furies are dying somehow," I say, my voice cracking with tears.

"Oh. I- I'm sorry, Hiccup," Mom says, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Astrid comes around and hugs me. At this point, all I can do is just lean into Astrid's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen "Night"**

Everyone walks away, giving me space. I'm just sitting there, shaking in Astrid's arms.

_I'm sorry, Hiccup_. I hear a voice. Oh great, just what I need, I'm hearing Toothless. Do I miss him that much? Guess he meant more to me than a friend. _I'm sorry for doing this to you_. I hear him again. Okay? I raise my head up and look at Toothless. It can't be.

"Everything okay, Hiccup?" Astrid says, snapping me back to the reality that I lost my friend. No. Lost my family.

"Yeah," I lie.

"Come on, Hiccup. I know you better. What's wrong?" Astrid says. She does know me quite well, and I love her for it.

"I heard Toothless's voice," I say.

"I know. I used to hear my dad's voice when I lost him. I even still hear him sometimes," Astrid says. I just grunt a little. "Come on, I'll walk you home," Astrid says.

"No. I'm going to stay here. You go on and go home," I say.

"You sure?" Astrid says.

"Yes. Goodbye, Astrid. I'll see you tomorrow," I say, kissing her.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Hiccup," Astrid says wearily, returning the kiss.

"Was that you, bud?" I ask once Astrid left.

_I don't know what's happening, Hiccup. It's like, I'm here, yet I'm not. I can see my body, but when I look behind me, I see a black, transparent half tail_. I hear Toothless say.

"So, you can see your physical self, yet, you can see yourself?" I say.

_Yeah, exactly_. _I think_. Toothless says.

"That's confusing," I say.

_Yeah_. Toothless says.

"I'm not going to try to talk to you in public because the last thing I want is people thinking that their future chief is crazy. Let's go to the Cove to talk, okay?" I say.

_Sure thing_. Toothless says. Walking to the Cove, I'm surprised nobody is saying anything to me.

"So, one thing real quick," I say.

_Go ahead_. Toothless says.

"What's it like to be dead?" I ask.

_Oh. Umm. It's, weird. It's like you're trapped, but free. And it's hard seeing the people you care most about crying over you._ Toothless says.

"Wow," I say.

_Yeah. It sucks_. Toothless says.

"Yeah, I found out I don't really like talking to you when I can't see you," I say.

_Oh, really?_ Toothless says.

"Yeah," I say, sighing.

_You still miss me, don't you?_ Toothless says.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't realize it until we got shot down at Lakesshore, but it's like you've been more than a friend. It feels like you're family, now," I say.

_You- you consider me family?_ Toothless says.

"Guess so. Yeah," I say.

_I'd give you a big hug right now if I weren't dead_. Toothless says. That only makes me laugh a bit.

"Where are you?" I say.

_I'm now laying down right in front of you._ Toothless says. I try my best to imagine the Night Fury lying down in front of me.

"You holding your head up?" I ask.

_Am now_. Toothless says. I try my best to hug the invisible Night Fury's neck. I oddly actually feel warmth and almost a rough area. I then feel as if something touches my back.

"Wow. It- it's almost like I can actually feel you," I say.

_Really?_ Toothless says.

"Yeah. Like, I could feel your heat, neck and wing," I say.

_Oh? So can you feel this?_ Toothless says. I almost feel something rough and wet run across my body.

"Toothless! I may not be able to see you, but you're lucky that ghost saliva washes out and doesn't show!" I say.

_How'd you know what I did?_ Toothless says.

"It was almost like I barely felt it," I say, running my hands down my chest, then flicking nothing at Toothless's invisible body.

_Oh, wow. I can't believe that actually happened._ Toothless says.

"What? That I threw your own ghost spit back at you? If I did, than something weird is going on," I say.

_Agreed_. Toothless says.

"Well, I'm glad I can somewhat feel you," I say.

_Yeah_. Toothless says.

"Well, it's getting late. I'd better head back home," I say.

_See you there! _Toothless says, probably taking off for my house. Reaching my house, I open the door to, no surprise, only Mom being there with Cloudjumper.

"Hey, mom," I say, oddly trying to sound sad.

"Hey, Hiccup. Where were you?" Mom asks.

"Oh, I was at the Cove," I say.

"Ah. I know it's hard to lose a close friend," Mom says.

"Earlier today, when me and Toothless got shot down at Shawn's home, I don't know why, but it was starting to feel like Toothless was like family," I say.

"You two seem like it. And you being able to understand him made your bond even stronger. And I'm sorry for your loss," Mom says.

"I'm going upstairs to lie down. See you tomorrow, Mom," I say.

"Goodnight, Hiccup," Mom says, hugging me. I quickly return the hug and quickly run upstairs.

"You on your bed, Toothless?" I quietly ask.

_Yeah_. Toothless says. I reach out, trying to feel for the odd heat I felt at the Cove. _That's my tail._ Toothless says.

"Right, I knew that," I say.

_Sure_. Toothless laughs. I walk to the other side of Toothless's bed, reaching out. I feel the warmth and roughness I felt at the Cove. I feel around and feel that I'm touching his ear flaps.

"Goodnight, bud," I say, scratching behind his invisible ear.

_Goodnight, Hiccup_. Toothless says. I walk over to my bed, still intrigued on how I can somewhat feel him, even though his body is outside the village perimeter. Wking up, first thing I feel is hot breaths in my face.

"Ugh. Toothless. Please get out of my face," I groan.

_Sorry_. Toothless says.

"Well, at least your breath doesn't smell like fish anymore," I say. Walking downstairs, I'm greeted by Mom.

"Morning, Hiccup," Mom says.

"Morning, Mom," I say, tired. "Where's Dad?" I ask. Normally, Dad isn't gone this early.

"Oh. He had to get up early. Didn't say why," Mom says.

_Can we go to the cove?_ Toothless says. I'm just sitting there, thinking of what Mom's going to do about Toothless' voice coming out of nowhere, but she's just sitting there like she didn't hear it.

"I'm going to head out to the Cove," I say after a short while.

"Oh. Uhm, okay? Be back in time for lunch," Mom says.

"Okay, bye," I say, grabbing some food. Closing the door behind me, I jump to see Astrid standing there. "Oh! Astrid! Hey, what are you doing here?" I say.

"I just came to check up on you and to say morning," Astrid says.

"Oh. Morning," I say, hugging her.

"So where you going?" Astrid says.

"Oh, the Cove," I say.

"The Cove? Why the Cove?" Astrid says.

"Just to be alone, I guess," I say. She falls for it.

"Oh, okay. See you soon," Astrid says, walking away.

_Why'd you say that?_ Toothless says.

"She can't know that I can still talk to you. Nobody can," I quietly say, walking away from the house. Halfway to the Cove, among the Night Fury bodies, there's three new figures.

_Siare? Siare! She's still alive? And so are the kids! _Toothless says.

"So you're right!" I say, taking off towards the thre Night Furies. Slowing down, I crefully approach Toothless' mate. She looks up and I'm kinda shocked at what I see. Siare's been, crying? Dragons usually never cry. Unless it's heartbreaking. Oh, right. "Hey, Siare," I say, slowly approching her. Siare just walks up to me, and, hugs me? Well, this is wierd.

**Siare's POV **

I'm lying there, crying over Toothless' body until I hear someone coming near. I look up to see Toothless' rider, Hiccup.

"Hey, Siare," Hiccup says, slowly walking up to me. I get up and just walk up to him and, hug him? Guess I just needed some living comfort.

_Oh, Hiccup. He's gone._ I growl, knowing he can't understand me.

"It's okay, Siare. I miss him too," Hiccup says.

_He wasn't your mate_. I growl.

"Yes, but he was pretty much family to me," Hiccup says. Wait, can he understand me?

_Can you- hear me? _I growl.

"No. Follow me. I need to tell you something," Hiccup says. Wait. He can't understand me, but yet he's talking to me. This is wierd.

_Go find Valka, kids._ I growl to my kids.

_Okay_. They growl, dashing off. I follow Hiccup to the Cove.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen "Fury"**

At the Cove, Hiccup's talking to nothing. Is he feeling okay?

"Siare. I need to tell you something," Hiccup says, taking a deep breath.

_Hmm?_ I growl, tilting my head a bit.

"This might sound crazy, but, it's like," Hiccup sighs a bit. "Toothless is still here," Hiccup finally says.

_What? That's crazy._ I growl.

"That's how I can hear you, but not. Toothless is telling me what you say," Hiccup says.

_Alright, prove it. _I growl.

"Show her," Hiccup says. Just then, something touches my cheek. It's almost as if scales are rubbing against my cheek.

_T-Tooth? _I stutter, shocked at the feeling. Then, it feels as if a rough, wetness comes across my cheek. _Oh, Tooth._ I growl, trying to feel where his body is. Once I do, I just hug him.

"Siare," Hiccup says.

_Yeah?_ I growl.

"Toothless wants to know, why aren't you answering him?" Hiccup says.

_Oh. Uh, I didn't know you were trying to talk to me. _I growl.

"You can't hear him?" Hiccup says.

_No._ I growl.

"Oh. Well, Toothless wants to let you know he loves you," Hiccup says.

_Love you too, Tooth._ I growl, trying to kiss him. It's wierd having Hiccup tell me if Toothless says something.

_Mom!_ I hear Gracia roar.

_I've got to go, Tooth. Goodbye._ I growl, giving him a kiss.

**Hiccup's POV**

I watch Siare struggling to kiss him.

_She had to know_. Toothless says.

"Yeah," I say, reaching out for Toothless' neck. I look and see a faint, black shadow. I follow the shadow down and see it looks like a Night Fury. Reaching the tail, I see that the shape only has one tailfin. "Toothless! You- you're coming back!" I say, shocked at the ghostly appearance of him.

_What? _Toothless says.

"I can see you! I mean, you're still not fully there, like, you're just, almost see through!" I say.

_Okay! That's wierd. _Toothless says.

"I know. What I'm stuck on is why Siare couldn't hear you?" I say.

_I don't know._ Toothless says, sounding kinda disappointed.

"Oh. Well, least you have me to talk to them," I say, trying to stay upbeat.

_Thank you for trying to stay positive._ Toothless says, nudging my hand.

"Oh, okay. You can't always get what you want, but I'll allow it this time," I say, trying not to laugh.

_And hopefully other times. _Toothless says softly. After a while, there's a soft thud nearby.

"There you are, Hiccup," Kaz says.

"Hey, Kaz," I say, stopping petting Toothless.

_Why'd you- oh. _Toothless says.

"Hey, Toothless," Kaz says, trying to pet Toothless.

"How did you know he was here?" I say, surprised.

"I heard you talking to him. I can't see or hear him, though," Kaz says.

"Oh. So what's up?" I say.

"Your dad wants to talk to you at your house," Kaz says.

"Oh, okay. C'mon bud," I say.

_Okay._ Toothless says, lifting his head off my knees. Reaching my house, Toothless flies to our room.

"Ah, there ya are, son," Dad says.

"Hey, Dad," I say.

"Look, I know you are still downed over Toothless' sudden death, but-" Dad's cut off as there's a crash upstairs. "What was that?" Dad says. I run upstairs and see a black Night Fury standing in my room, with only half a tail.

"Toothless!" I say louder than I needed.

"Toothless?" Dad says.

_What? _Toothless growls. I didn't realize how much I missed that growl.

"You're- you're back! How?" I say, hugging him, feeling the roughness of his scales.

_I am? _Toothless growls.

"What! Toothless? That you?" Dad says.

"Dad, of course it's him! What other Night Fury has half a tail?" I say, indicating his missing tailfin.

_Speaking of that, I'd like to have the other half please. _Toothless growls.

"Right!" I say, running off. Reaching where the Fury Death happened, I see Shawn and Carla's bodies still there. Why are they still there? Shame. Running to the house, saddle and tailfin tucked under my arm, I run into Astrid.

"Woah! Why the rush, Hicc?" Astrid says.

"It's Toothless!" I say, picking up the saddle. I take off back on route to home. "This good?" I say.

_Why are you asking?_ Toothless growls.

"Okay! Okay! Just please hold still," I say, strapping the saddle and tailfin on Toothless. I reach inbetween my desk and the wall and grab a spare connecting rod, knocking my helmet on the floor in the process.

"Hiccup! What was that?" Mom says from downstairs.

"Mom! It's Toothless!" I say.

"What? What do you mean?" Mom says.

_It's me! I'm back!_ Toothless growls.

"Toothless? I thought he was- nevermind," Mom says.

_It feels weird now, not having the tailfin you made me. _Toothless growls.

"Hiccup! What is going on!" Astrid says, coming through the door.

"Astrid! Meet me outside!" I say, clicking my prosthetic foot in the saddle.

"What? What are you talking about?" Astrid says.

_Meet us outside! _Toothless growls, gliding out his window.

"Was that, Toothless?" Astrid says. Seconds later, the door opens up. "What! Toothless! How?" Astrid says, shocked.

"Yeah. I don't know either. That's why I went to the Cove. It was weird. I mean, I could talk to him, but couldn't see him. I could also kinda feel him, too," I say.

"That's creepy. But I bet you're happy he's back," Astrid says, getting on behind me.

"Yeah," I say.

_Hang on!_ Toothless growls.

"Uh, Astrid. Word of advice, you might want to hang on," I say. I feel Astrid's grip tighten. Toothless jumps up, roaring. "Yeah, baby!" I shout over the wind.

"Was this what it was like on your first flight with Toothless?" Astrid says.

"Oh, no. Not even close," I laugh.

_Shall we show her?_ Toothless growls.

"Nah. Let's just enjoy it for now," I say.

_Aww, that would be fun._ Toothless growls. I pat Toothless' side, hoping he understands. _Okay._ Toothless growls slightly mischeviously. We gently fly to the mess of rocks where it was kinda like instinct first kicked in and I first flew Toothless.

"Let's go," I say. Toothless folds his wings and dives towards them.

"Hang on, Astrid!" I shout over the wind.

**Night Wing's POV**

Waking up on a beach, I hear shouting.

"Yeah!" A familiar male voice shouts.

"Is it like this every flight?" A female voice shouts.

_Yeah! That was fun._ A dragon growls. Seconds later, the Night Fury fires a plasma blast.

_Toothless! _I roar.

_Shawn?_ Toothless roars, stopping.

"Everything okay, Bud?" Hiccup says.

"Hiccup! Look!" Astrid says, pointing towards me. I fly up to meet the three.

"Oh! Shawn! Wait, Shawn?" Hiccup says, a scared look on his face.

_What's wrong, Hiccup? _I growl, Toothless telling Hiccup what I say.

"I- I saw your body still there outside the village! How?" Hiccup says.

_What do you mean by that?_ I growl.

"Follow me," Hiccup says, taking off on Toothless. I follow them to a spot outside the village perimeter and see two bodies.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen "Separation"**

I'm standing there, shocked at what I'm seeing. I'm looking at my human body, lying there. I move my head up to my, well, his chest, but hear no heartbeat. I gently place a claw onto the vital areas to feel for a heartbeat. On the wrist, I feel a slight twitch.

_What?_ I growl, taking a step back in fear.

"What? What's wrong?" Hiccup says.

_He- He's- I'm- I'm still alive. In both bodies. _I stutter.

"What!" Hiccup says.

"What's going on, Hiccup?" Astrid says.

"Shawn's body is still alive, seperate from Night Wing's," Hiccup says.

_Shawn! Oh, there you are. _Kaldvar growls, landing beside me.

_Call me Night Wing._ I growl.

_Why call you by your fake name?_ Kaldvar growls.

_Because Shawn is right there._ I growl, indicating my body.

_What? _Kaldvar growls. I look past my body and see Carla's body. I walk over and feel for a pulse. There's a pulse on her wrist.

_Good. She's still alive. _I growl. I fire a light plasma blast at her. After about a minute, I see a twitch on her hand.

"Ugh," Carla slowly groans.

_Carla! _I growl, carefully nudging her.

"Ohh. Shawn?" Carla slowly says.

_No_. I growl, shaking my head.

"What other Night Fury do I know that's midnight blue with turqoise eyes?" Carla says. I look towards my, well, Shawn's body. "What?" Carla says, shocked.

_Yeah. I'm no longer Shawn._ I growl.

"What?" Carla says with a look of shock and confusion on her face. Shawn stirs a bit. "Shawn!" Carla says, running to Shawn.

"Ugh. Hey. Babe," Shawn struggles to say.

"Hey," Carla says.

"What's wrong?" Shawn says. Carla points to me. "Is that- me?" Shawn says.

_I don't know. _I growl.

"Wait, if me and him are seperated, than-" Shawn says, moving his wings around. "Why do I still have my wings?" Shawn finishes.

_Everything's so confusing right now. _I growl.

"Tell me about it," Shawn says weakly placing his hand on my head.

_At least I still have someone I can easily talk to. _I growl.

"You got that right, Night Wing," Shawn says.

_Hey, Carla._ I growl. She's not answering me. _Carla._ I growl again.

"Uh, Carla? Can you hear Night Wing?" Shawn says.

"What?" Shawn says.

_Can you hear me?_ I growl.

"What? I- I can't understand you anymore, Night Wing. I'm sorry," Carla says.

_That's nice._ I grunt.

_It'll be okay. I mean, you've still got yourself. _Toothless growls.

_Eh, you're right. _I growl.

_I know._ Toothless growls.

_Where did that sense of humor come from? Ah, whatever. _I growl.

"Let's go, bud," Hiccup says.

_Shawn, Carla. Can I talk to you real quick?_ I growl.

"Carla. Night Wing wants us," Shawn says.

_Well. This is more for Carla, but, as you can already tell, she can't hear me, so you get the idea, Shawn. _I growl.

"Yeah. Go ahead," Shawn says.

_Okay. Yes, I know that this is wierd and random. But I just want to know, we done now since you still have Shawn? _I growl. Shawn hesitates for a second before telling Carla what I said.

"Oh. I, uh I never really gave that much thought, but, yeah. Sorry, bud, but I guess so," Carla says.

_Okay. _I growl, slightly down. I walk away from the two.

"I'm actually quite surprised I took that as well as he did," I hear Shawn say.

"Well, technically, you didn't. Night Wing did," I hear Carla say.

"We still have the same personality," Shawn says.

_What was that all about?_ Toothless growls.

_Oh, nothing._ I growl.

_Okay? _Toothless growls. I leave everyone and decide to take a quick flight.

"Hey! Isn't that the half-breed?" I hear someone say.

"Yeah! I thought they were dead?" Another person says.

"Didn't you hear? The Night Furies weren't really dead!" A woman says. I just grunt a little and keep flying.

_N-Night Wing? Is th-that you?_ I hear a growl nearby. I land where I heard the growl.

_Oh, hey, Nightshade. Yeah, it's me._ I growl.

_I th-thought you were d-dead._ Nightshade growls.

_I don't know what to think I was. _I growl.

_Is d-dad okay?_ Nightshade growls.

_Oh, yeah. Toothless, he's fine. Actually, I think he's more than okay._ I growl.

_Really?_ Nightshade growls.

_Yeah. He's outside the village perimeters._ I growl.

_Okay! G-goodbye, Night Wing!_ Nightshade growls.

_Goodbye, Nightshade. _I growl.

_Night Wing!_ Kaldvar growls.

_Hey, Kaldvar. _I growl.

_So, how are we doing?_ Kaldvar growls.

_Good, I suppose._ I growl.

_You want meto leave?_ Kaldvar growls.

_Please._ I growl.

_Okay. I'm sorry for bothering you. Goodbye, Night Wing._ Kaldvar growls. I fly away, looking for someone.

_Hey, Spark._ I growl, landing beside Spark.

_Oh! Crap! Shawn! You scared me! _Spark growls.

_I'm sorry. And you can stop calling me Shawn._ I growl.

_That's your name, isn't it? _Spark growls.

_No. My name is Night Wing._ I growl.

_Okay? So, how's Carla? _Spark growls.

_She's okay, I guess. She's with Shawn._ I growl.

_So where is she? _Spark growls.

_She's in town with Shawn._ I growl.

_Okay, you're starting to confuse me a bit_. Spark growls.

_Somehow, me and Shawn got seprated. Now he's just a teen with wings, and I'm just a normal Night Fury._ I growl.

_Oh. That's, uhm. Wierd. _Spark growls.

_Yeah. But, I'll be staying around here from now on._ I growl.

_Really?_ Spark growls, letting her excitement slip a bit.

_Yeah._ I can't help but chuckle a bit.

_What's so funny?_ Spark growls.

_Oh, nothing._ I growl.

_C'mon?_ Spark growls, trying to get me to tell her.

_It's nothing. You wouldn't care._ I growl.

_Whatever._ Spark growls, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Night Wing!" I hear a shout.

"Doesn't it feel wierd calling your own name?" I hear Carla say.

"No. Because it's not my name anymore," Shawn says. That statement makes me shiver.

"There he is!" Carla says.

"Hey, Night Wing. I just wanted to let you know that we're going home," Shawn says.

_Okay. Goodbye, Shawn. Hey, take care of her. Hope to see you soon. _I growl.

"I'll try my best," Shawn says.

_Hey, tell Mom that I'm staying here at Berk, now. _I growl.

"Oh, really? What if I won't let you?" Shawn says.

_You can't make me. _I growl.

"I'm technically you, so, yeah. I can," Shawn says.

_Uh, you're no longer a Night Fury, so, you have no authority over me. We're seperate now._ I growl.

"Crap. You have a point there," Shawn says.

"See you later, bud" Carla says, petting me.

"Hey! Take care of him," Shawn says, looking back at Spark. I glance back to see Spark's scaled flushed red a bit.

"Goodbye, Night Wing," Shawn says once more, petting me.

_Goodbye._ I growl. I look back and see Spark laughing a bit. _What's so funny? _I growl.

_Oh, nothing._ Spark growls, imitating me.

_Very funny._ I growl.

_So, what are you going to do now that you're seperate? _Spark growls.

_I. Hmm. I never really thought about that._ I growl.

_Well, I heard that they can always use an extra pair of hands, or wings, at the track. _Spark growls.

_There's a start._ I growl, walking towards the track area.

_Hey! Wait up! _Spark growls, trotting up beside me.

_I wasn't going anywhere far._ I growl.

_Okay. _Spark growls. Spark and I start talking about whatever as we walk towards the track.

**Hiccup's POV**

"Hey, Hiccup. We're heading out," Shawn says.

"Okay. See you guys later, and hopefully sometimt soon," I say.

"Later, Hiccup," Carla says.

"Bye," I say.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen "Armour" **

Toothless and I fly to the race area. On the way there, I see Night Wing talking to a Skrill. Not going to get used to that.

"Woah!" I say as Toothless suddenly dives.

_Sorry. Wasn't paying attention to where I was going._ Toothless growls.

"It's okay," I say.

_Hey. How's it feel, knowing that the Alpha is here on Berk?_ Toothless growls.

"It's cool, I guess. How do you think of it?" I say.

_Oh. It's nice. Well, he did ask for the protection of the Night Furies, and now he's got it._ Toothless growls.

"Yeah, you're right. Also helps a lot with these new dragons helping out. Almost cut the build time in half!" I say.

_Yeah. I guess having the Screaming Nightmare attack wasn't entirely bad. _Toothless growls.

"I still don't like it," I say.

_Yeah. I still hate it, too._ Toothless growls.

"Ah, there you are, Son!" Dad says, flying up to me on Skullcrusher.

"Hey, Dad," I say.

_Hello, Skullcrusher._ Toothless growls.

"So, what do you think?" Dad says, looking at the track.

"I think it's a great addition to Berk. Everyone will be pleased on the first, and every, race," I say.

"Ah, I'm glad you like it! My own idea for the peace with dragons!" Dad says.

"Yours? You came up with this? I never would have guessed!" I say, surprised. I figured that Mom would be the one to come up with this.

"Aye. So where you headed?" Dad says.

"Oh, just going home," I say.

"Okay. You're always welcome to help!" Dad says.

"Yeah, thanks," I say.

_Well, goodbye, Skullcrusher._ I hear Toothless growl.

"Let's go home, bud," I say. Reaching the house, I see the door is cracked open. I hear a growl from inside.

"Hey, Cloudjumper," I say, opening the door.

"Hello, Hiccup!" Mom says from the cooking area.

"Hi, Mom," I say.

"I figured you'd be helping out with the Dragon Races," Mom says.

"I was thinking about it, but I remembered about something," I say.

"Ah. Just asking, what would that be?" Mom says.

"Oh, just something I've been working on recently" I say.

"Ah. Okay," Mom says. Walking up to my room, I see papers scattered across my desk. I grab the papers with plans for a special set of armour that I've been working on.

_What's that?_ Toothless growls.

"It's some armour that I've been working on," I say.

_Armour?_ Toothless growls.

"You'll see soon enough," I say. "Mom! I'll be at the Forge!" I call down the stairs.

"Okay!" Mom says. I jump out the window, landing in a tree that's growing near the house. Carefully climbing down, I hit the ground with a squeaky thud. I see Toothess cringe a bit.

_You might want to get that fixed._ Toothless growls at the squeaking and slight rattling of my prosthetic.

"This'll do for now," I say, tightening a bolt on my prosthetic with a wrench I keep where I kept my old pencil.

_You good?_ Toothless growls.

"Yeah," I say. On the way to the Forge, I see Night Wing with that Skrill again.

_What's with those two?_ Toothless growls.

"What do you mean?" I say.

_Ever since he got seperated from his human person, he's been with that Skrill._ Toothless growls.

"You don't think that's the Skrill he was talking to at Kaldvar's island, do you?" I say.

_Maybe._ Toothless growls.

"Thanks for the ride here. I'm pretty sure Siare wants to see you again," I say, locking Toothless' tailfin open.

_Okay, Hiccup. See you later. _Toothless growls, flying away.

"Alright. Where is it?" I say. Looking around the Forge, I finally find the armour. "Ah! There it is!" I say, grabbing the black armour. Putting it on, it's a comfortable fit. "Time to see if this works," I say. I push something on the chestplate and leather wings reveal themselves between my arms and torso, same with inbetween my legs. I hit another button and feel a spring dig into my back. Tucking the larger wings back into their place, I take off the chestplate and a spring falls. "Great," I grumble. It takes a while, but I manage to fit the Gronkle Iron spring back into place.

"Hiccup? That you?" Astrid says from the entrance of the Forge.

"Yeah!" I say.

"Oh. I saw Toothless flying, but didn't see you. And, what is that?" Astrid says, seeing the flight suit.

"Oh. It's special armour that I made by fusing Steel and Gronkle Iron. Turns out, the two metals make a light, yet strong, black leather-like metal. It's hard to make though," I say.

"Ah. Sounds interesting," Astrid says.

"Yeah. That's not all, though," I say, putting on the chestplate.

"Oh, really?" Astrid says.

"Yeah. Watch," I say. I hit the larger button and the larger wings reveal themselves.

"Are those-" Astrid says.

"Wings? Yes," I say.

"Are you really going to try to fly?" Astrid says.

"Try. May work. May not," I say.

"Oh," Astrid says. I hit the smaller button and feel the back fin spring up successfully.

"Yes! It works!" I say, getting everything tucked back in.

_What works?_ Toothless growls, landing outside.

"Come on, bud. Let's go out for a quick flight," I say.

_That the new armour you've been working on? _Toothless growls.

"Yeah. I want to tey something on it," I say.

_I've got a bad feeling about this._ Toothless growls.

"Toothless! It'll be fine!" I say, climbing onto the saddle. "Oh, uh, Astrid? Can you hand me that helmet?" I say, pointing to a black helmet on the floor.

"Sure thing. And, Hiccup? Please, please, be careful," Astrid says.

"I will," I say, awkwardly hugging her. "Let's go, bud," I say.

**Night Wing's POV**

"Let's go, bud," I hear Hiccup say. Hiccup? What is he doing?

_Whatcha looking at?_ Spark growls.

_Huh? Oh, nothing._ I growl. I look back at the Forge and see Hiccup is wearing leather armour with black plating on it. _Did he really?_ I growl.

_Did who really what? _Spark growls.

_Hiccup is going to try to fly, or at least glide._ I growl.

_What?_ Spark laughs.

_I'm serious._ I growl.

_Oh._ Spark growls.

_I'll be back._ I growl.

_Okay. Don't take to long!_ Spark growls.

_I won't_. I growl, heading towards Hiccup. Almost there, I see Hiccup has the flight suit from the second movie. I get there just as he takes off.

"You just missed them, Night Wing," Astrid says. I look around the sky and see the two flying rather high. It's rather hard to see, but I am able to just barely make out what's going on. Hiccup rolls off the saddle. After a few seconds, Toothless dives after Hiccup. The two are just falling until Hiccup opens the wings and starts gliding through the air. I know that it looked cool in the movie, but, wow, that's cool. I decide to fly up and join them, but careful as to not disturb Hiccup's flight.

"Uh, Toothless?" Hiccup calls out. I look ahead of Hiccup and see that he's headed straight for a rock pillar. I look back and Toothless is struggling to catch up to Hiccup. "Toothless!" Hiccup says louder. Just as Hiccup is about to hit the pillar, I dash up and feel Hiccup grab hold of my neck.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen "Connection"

"Oh, thank you, Night Wing!" Hiccup says.

You're welcome. I growl. Toothless flies up to me.

Thank you for saving Hiccup, Night Wing. Toothless growls, relieved.

You're welcome. Be more careful next time, okay Hiccup? Later! I growl, letting myself drop completely. I angle myself straight downwards. Just before I hit the ground, I level out, spreading my wings to stop myself mid-air.

Is Hiccup okay? Spark growls.

Yeah. He's lucky I was flying nearby. I growl.

Yeah. Guess so. Spark growls.

Shawn's POV

"I kinda miss flying," Carla says.

"Yeah. I guess I missed it, too," I say.

"Hey! You don't have a right to miss it!" Carla says.

"Oh, right. I'm not giving much thought about my wings anymore. I've gotten so used to them," I say.

"Exactly! You can just hop up in the air and go!" Carla says.

"Yeah. I kinda wonder how Night Wing is doing now that he's on his own," I say.

"He'll be fine. After all, he's got Toothless and his family, Kaz, and the Alpha. He's okay, don't worry about it," Carla says.

"Not to mention the stress of being the next Alpha," I say to myself.

"What was that?" Carla says.

"What? Nothing," I say.

"I heard something about Alpha," Carla says.

"I was just saying Cawm cov Alpha. It's what I said when the Screaming Death attacked," I say.

"You know what it means?" Carla says.

"I think it means 'Saving the Alpha' or something like that," I say.

"Ah," Carla says.

"Yeah. I just hope that I won't have any more trouble at school, now," I say.

"I don't think you should," Carla says.

"Yeah. Oh! We're almost home!" I say.

"Good," Carla says. Reaching land, we see someone standing there, watching us, as if he's been expecting us to return. I slightly turn right and see he's still staring straight. I look behind us and see another boat.

Oh. Well, that was wierd. I think to myself.

"So, how are we going to get home?" Carla says.

"Fly," I say, tying the boat to a tree trunk.

"Right. And how am I going to get home?" Carla says.

"Fly. I'll carry you," I say, testing that the knot is tight.

"Like you are going to carry me," Carla says.

"Yup. Try not to move," I say. I pick Carla up and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Okay," Carla says. I take off and start flying.

Who are you? I hear a voice.

What! Who are you? I hear myself.

I asked you- wait. Is that. Is that you, Shawn? The voice says.

What! Night Wing? I say in thought.

What in the world? Night Wing's voice says.

What is going on? I say in thought.

I- I don't know. I'm stumped on this one. Night Wing's voice says.

"Shawn?" Carla says.

Was that Carla? Night Wing's voice says.

"Shawn!" Carla says, finally bringing my focus back to reality.

"Woah!" I say, flying up to avoid a tree top.

Everything okay? Night Wing's voice rings out.

Yeah. We about hit a tree. I say in thought.

"Shawn? Everything okay?" Carla says.

"Uh, yeah. Just let myself get lost in thought," I say. Night Wing's voice is gone.

"Don't let it happen again while we're flying, okay? That was terrifying," Carla says.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's okay," Carla says. Landing at Carla's house, it looks as if nobody is home. "Goodbye, Shawn," Carla says, hugging me.

"See you later," I say, giving her a quick kiss. I wave as I fly away. Reaching my house, there's a familiar third vehicle in our driveway. "Hello!" I say, walking in the door.

"Shawn!" Mom says, running up to me, giving me a hug.

"Oh-kay, Mom. I missed you, too," I say.

"Hey, Shawn, Dad says, nodding to me.

"Hey, Dad, it's good to see you again," I say, hugging him. Dad returns the hug.

"Hello, Shawn," Dean says.

"Hey, Dean," I say.

"Where's Carla?" Dean says.

"She's at your house," I say.

"Thank you. Good to see you again," Dean says.

"Good to see you, too. Goodbye," I say. I'm silent until Dean leaves. "I've got something to tell you," I say once Dean shut the door.

"What is it?" Mom says.

"I don't know how, but, Night Wing and I are separate. He'll be staying at Berk, now," I say.

"What? What do you mean?" Mom says.

"I'm no longer technically a half-breed," I say.

"What?" Dad says.

"Yeah. Night Wing has his own life, now," I say.

"Oh," Mom says.

"Hey, is it okay with you two if I still make frequent visits to Berk?" I ask.

"What do you think, John?" Mom says.

"It's okay with me. Just, if it's a casual visit, don't be to long," Dad says.

"Thank you! I'll try to make casual visits no longer than a day!" I say, walking upstairs. I turn my computer on and see I have a message from Carla.

'Hey.' It reads.

'Hey.' I send. After a while, I'm about to close the window untill a message shows itself.

'Hey! Sorry! I was busy with something!" It reads.

'It. It's fine. I, uh. I need to tell you something.' I send.

'Go ahead, I'm listening.' Carla says.

'Earlier, when Kaldvar wanted to talk to me, he told me that he's choosing me to be the next Alpha dragon.' I send.

'What! Alpha dragon! That- That's huge!' Carla says.

'Yeah. That's only half of what I wanted to tell you. Earlier, when we almost ran into the trees, I was talking to Night Wing.' I send.

'What? What do you mean by that?' Carla says.

'It's confusing, really. It's like, we're still connected mentally, somewhat. Some people might even say we're connected telepathically.' I send.

Hello? Can you hear me, Shawn? Night wing's voice rings out in my head.

Hello. You figure out how to talk to me? I say in thought.

Yeah. It's actually like a subconscious feeling. Night Wing's voice says.

Oh. I'll have to try sometime, honestly. I say in thought.

'That's weird.' Carla says.

'Tell me about it. And, speaking of Night Wing...' I send.

Yeah. It's actually kinda easy, if you think about it. Night Wing's voice says.

'Well, I've got to go. Goodbye, Shawn.' Carla says.

'Okay. See you later.' I send.

Oh, really? I say in thought.

Yeah. I was kinda surprised myself. Ever since you first turned into me, your life has been just plain wierd, hasn't it? Night Wing's voice says.

Why are you asking me? I don't even know how I'm doing this! I say in thought.

Ha! Neither do I! Night Wing's voice says.

Eh. Just another oddity to add to my life. I say in thought.

What in the world was that! I'll be back. Wait, what am I saying? I'm already away! Just, stay connected. Night Wing's voice says. After a while, Night Wing's voice is back. Shawn! It's the- It feels as if something left my mind when Night Wing's voice got cut off.

Night Wing? I say in thought. Nothing.

Shawn! I hear a roar. Soon, a Terrible Terror lands in my room with a piece of paper tied to his leg.

"Sharpshot! What's wrong?" I say, kneeling down by the Terrible Terror.

Letter. From Hiccup. Sharpshot pants. I untie the piece of paper.

'He's back! And he wants you! Hurry! And carry Sharpshot. He can't make it back on his own.' The paper reads. Wow, it's pretty easy for me to read their writing, now. I drop the paper and throw my UMP over my shoulder, sticking my arm through the sling. I grab my dagger and scoop up Sharpshot and run downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! I've got to go!" I say, almost tripping on a stair.

"What's going on?" Mom says, startled.

"Berk's in trouble!" I say, repositioning my UMP.

"Be careful," Mom says.

"Tell Carla that I'm at Berk for an emergency! Goodbye. I love you two," I say, opening the back door.

"Love you, too, Shawn," Mom says.

"Goodbye, Shawn," Dad says.

"Goodbye," I say, shutting the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen "Screaming Nightmare Part Two"**

"Hang on, Sharpshot," I say.

_I'm good to go. _Sharpshot growls. I take off, holding Sharpshot securely. Landing at Berk, it's calm. Destroyed, but calm.

"Oh, good! You're here!" I hear someone say behind me.

"Yeah. I came as soon as I read the letter," I say, turning around to face Hiccup and Toothless.

"It's been showing up periodically. Attacking, leaving, attacking leaving. It's been a constant cycle. Even, every time," Hiccup says.

_It's been coming in tough. About ten minutes attack with five minutes break in between._ Toothless growls.

"I brought some extra attack power, just in case," I say, swinging the UMP around to a resting position in front of me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, good," Hiccup says.

"Yeah. Say, have you seen Night Wing?" I say.

"I think he's with that Skrill. It seems like he's with her whenever it isn't attacking. You don't think he likes her, do you?" Hiccup says.

"Hard to tell. His personality may have changed ever since he accepted that he's no longer me," I say.

"Wow," Hiccup says.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go find him. See you soon, Hiccup!" I say. Flying down, I see Stoick. "Stoick!" I say.

"Glad you could make it, Shawn! We've only got about a minute until it attacks again!" Stoick says.

"That answers what I was going to ask," I say.

"Well, there ya go! You looking for Night Wing?" Stoick says.

"Yeah," I say.

"I think I saw him with that Skrill heading to the Cove," Stock says.

"Thanks," I say. Flying to the Cove, I see Night Wing hanging upside-down from a tree.

_Oh! Hey, Shawn!_ Night Wing growls.

"Hey. You do know that it's only about half a minute until the next attack, right?" I say.

_Right. I knew that._ Night Wing growls.

"That means we'd better head up to get ready instead of hanging upside-down with your Skrill friend. You two are close, aren't you?" I say. Night Wing opens his wings showing he's alone.

_She's not here. She left a few minutes ago to go help Kaldvar. _Night Wing growls.

"Oh," I say awkwardly.

_Yeah. I was resting up for the fight. But, yeah. We have gotten kinda close._ Night Wing growls.

"Well, let's go. Won't be long," I say.

_Alright_. Night Wing growls, hopping down from the tree.

"Okay. Let's go," I say. Reaching where Hiccup is, he looks tense. "Hey," I say, shifting the UMP into a ready position.

"Hey. You really going to use that?" Hiccup says.

"Yup," I say, pulling the charging handle.

_Be careful_. Night Wing growls.

"I can handle myself. You'd better be careful," I say.

_I can handle myself._ Night Wing growls, mimicking me.

"Shawn!" I hear Stoick's voice from behind me.

"Yes?" I say, turning around.

"I want you to stay back. Help protect the younger dragons alongside Valka and Siare," Stock says.

"Sure thing," I say. Flying to the hangar, I'm kinda shocked to see Kaldvar there. "Kaldvar! Hey," I say.

_Hello again, Shawn. You here to help protect the Youngbloods?_ Kaldvar growls.

"Guess so," I say. The ground starts to shake.

_He's here!_ Kaldvar growls.

"He's here alright. Right here! Move!" I say. Me, Valka, Kaldvar, Siare, and that Skrill move everyone just in time for an armoured Screaming Nightmare to burst through the hangar floor. "Ah crap," I say, switching on the safety and swinging my UMP over my back.

"Is he, armoured?" Valka says.

"Run!" I say.

_Where's the Alpha?_ The Nightmare growls.

"Looking for someone?" I say.

_You? Ha! Now where's the Alpha?_ He growls.

"Hello? Down here!" I say, spreading my wings.

_You? You're the Alpha? Impossible!_ He growls.

"What? A Night Fury can't be Alpha?" I say.

_You're wasting your time!_ He growls.

"What do you mean?" I say, confused.

_Where's the Alpha!_ He roars. I have to cover my ears, he roared so loud.

_Aren't you taking to him?_ I hear a growl.

"What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be helping Hiccup and them?" I say.

_What? I can't help myself?_ Night Wing growls.

"I don't see why not," I say, hopping on Night Wing's back.

_You! Finally! _The Nightmare growls.

_Wait, are you Talking to me?_ Night Wing growls.

"Uh, I think he's talking to both of us," I say.

_Shut up, human! _The Nightmare roars.

_Okay_. Night Wing growls.

_Step off his back, human._ The Nightmare growls.

"Uh, yeah. You see, I kinda can't," I say.

_Quit playing games and step forwards, Alpha!_ He growls, irritated. I try to maintain my balance on Night Wing's back as he walked forwards.

_There. You have the Alpha._ Night Wing growls.

_Step back, human!_ The Nightmare growls.

"You won't get the Alpha. We're connected. We're one dragon," I start.

_But two figures._ Night Wing finishes.

_No matter. I will be the Alpha soon enough. Show yourself, Kaldvar! _The Nightmare growls.

_Fine. Our little game is over. You have me._ Kaldvar growls, stepping out of the shadows.

_There you are, Alpha_. The Nightmare growls in slight disgust.

_What do you want? _Kaldvar growls.

_Your death so I can become Alpha!_ The Nightmare growls.

_Ha! Unlikely. _Kaldvar growls.

"What's going on?" Hiccup says, coming in the hangar.

"Hiccup! Get back!" I say.

_Hiccup? So the myths are true._ The Nightmare growls.

_You just now found out? _Toothless growls.

_What are you doing, Tooth? _Siare growls, running out.

"Hiccup! You're needed! Unknown ships spotted!" Stoick says.

_Ah, Alvin is here for his turn as Chief of Berk_. The Nightmare growls.

"Alvin?" I say.

"Alvin? He's still alive?" Stoick says.

_Everyone. Go help defend against Alvin's fleet._ Kaldvar growls.

"Mom! Bring the dragons here! I think Kaldvar can handle this," Hiccup says after hearing Toothless relay what Kaldvar said.

"Come on! Let's go!" Valka says.

_Let's go, youngbloods. Get out of here. _Kaldvar growls.

_Ah, the Alpha wants to face me alone._ The Nightmare growls. Kaldvar must have growled something that only Toothless caught because I see Toothless nod and rush out the cave.

"Let's go, Night Wing," I say, sitting down.

_On it._ Night Wing growls. Okay, this is wierd, riding a dragon bareback, also considering that I've never ridden a dragon before. I wrap my arms around Night Wing's neck. We fly out of the Hangar, meeting everyone at the edge of the village.

"Everyone out?" I say.

_Out and counted for._ Siare growls, nodding.

"Take the younglings to the Cove. We'll help Dad with Alvin," Hiccup says.

"Thank you, son," Stoick says.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's go take care of Alvin," Hiccup says.

"You'll make a great chief, son," Stoick says.

"Uh, sorry to break the father-son moment, but Alvin's fleet is closing in," I say.

"Hiccup, go gather the other Riders and fly ahead to try to push Alvin back. If he passes through you, join up with me at the cliffside and I'll have Berk at the ready," Stoick says.

"Keep the babies safe, Mom," Hiccup says.

"I'll do my best," Valka says.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen "Temporary Alpha"**

"Come on, Shawn," Hiccup says.

"Okay!" I say. Night Wing and I fly off towards Hiccup and the original riders, well, now Defenders, of Berk.

_Ready?_ Toothless growls.

_As I'll ever be._ Night Wing growls. A lone boat is coming into the docks. I see a familiar face on it.

"Carla!" I shout, jumping off Night Wing's back. I glide down to the boat.

"Hey, Shawn. What's going on?" Carla says.

"Kaldvar's being challenged, but the challenger, the Screaming Nightmare, doesn't know that Kaldvar's already chose me as the next Alpha dragon," I say.

"Oh," Carla says.

"Yeah. That, and Alvin is going to try and take Berk," I say.

"Alvin?" Carla says.

"Yes, Alvin. Hey! Take this and head to the Cove and help Valka and Siare protect the young dragons," I say, handing Carla my UMP.

"You got it!" Carla says, grabbing the UMP. Carla runs off to the Cove while I fly back up to join everyone.

"There's the ships!" Hiccup says. I look out and see ships on the horizon.

_You ready?_ Toothless growls.

"I'm always ready," I say.

"Attack, but don't kill," Hiccup says, flying forewords. We follow him to the ships.

"Fire!" I hear Alvin's voice. There's nets and arrows flying towards us. Neither Night Wing or I see see a net alying towards us until it's to late. I jump off Night Wing's back, but he's hit with the net.

"Night Wing!" I say, diving down to him. I feel my side for my dagger, but it's not there! No!

_Ugh. Thanks._ Night Wing growls as I grab him from mid air.

"What!" I hear Alvin's voice. I look and see fear in his eyes.

"Hello!" I say. I fire a plasma blast at the deck and use the distraction to fly away and free Night Wing. I'm back on Night Wing, flying beside Hiccup.

"What! Another Night Fury! Alvin! Are you seeing this?" An Outcast shouts.

"That's no normal Night Fury!" Alvin says.

_Shall we part and give them more targets to confuse them?_ Night Wing growls. I jump off Night Wing's back in response.

"Keep pushing towards Berk!" Alvin shouts.

_Shawn!_ Toothless roars.

"Yeah?" I say, flying beside Toothless.

_Kaldvar said that you need to be with Night Wing._ Toothless growls.

"Okay," I say.

_Night Wing!_ I roar.

_What?_ Night Wing roars.

_Get over here!_ I roar.

_Yes?_ Night Wing growls, flying by us.

_Appearently, we've got to stay together._ I growl.

_Ah, okay._ Night Wing growls. I carefully land on Night Wing's back.

"What did Kaldvar say to you earlier?" I say, coming back to them from a blast run.

_Oh. Uh, well, he said to protect you at all cost._ Toothless growls.

"Really?" Hiccup says.

_Yeah._ Toothless growls.

_You don't think it's because you're the next Alpha, do you?_ Night Wing growls.

_Maybe._ Toothless growls.

"Head's up! Net!" I say.

_Woah!_ Toothless growls as he dives left.

"Let's go for Alvin, try to drive him out," I say.

"That's the plan!" Hiccup says. I fly off Night Wing's back.

_Let's go!_ Toothless growls. The three of us fly up, Toothless and Hiccup to my right and Night Wing to my left. When we start diving, the classic screech of the Night Fury fueling my adrenaline.

"Night Fury!" An Outcast shouts. Soon, there's a fourth screeching, Kaz. We fire, a mess of colors. I fly straight and up while Toothless and Night Wing angle slightly away. Kaz flies away as the three of us round out for another shot. Some more screeching, another flash, direct hit!

"We can't handle three- no. Four Night Furies, Alvin!" An Outcast says.

"Fall back! They're to strong!" Alvin shouts. Soon, the ships are turning away from Berk.

"We did it!" I say. Soon, there's a large explosion from the Hangar. "Kaldvar!" I say. Flying in the door, I'm terrified at what I see. Kaldvar is against a wall, out cold.

_The Alpha is dead. Bow to your new Alpha!_ The Screaming Nightmare roars.

"No! You're wrong!" I say.

_Defying the Alpha, I see. Very well, punishment? Hmm, death._ The Nightmare growls.

"You're not the Alpha. I am," I say.

You can't be! I likked the Alpha! The Nightmare roars.

"I was chosen for the Alpha's reign when Kaldvar died. You're to late to claim the title of Alpha!" I say.

_Very well. I'll just claim it now!_ The Nightmare roars, firing at me. I jump away in time.

"You'd best leave before I have Berk all over you," I say, mixing a commanding growl in my voice.

_This is not over!_ The Nightmare roars, flying away. Right. I fly to where all the vikings are gathered.

"What happened!" Valka says, joining us, the Youngbloods following her.

_So. Your call. What shall we do now, Alpha?_ Toothless growls, bowing. I see a shocked look on Hiccup's face as Toothless bows. Soon, Night Wing bows, too. Pretty soon, all the around are bowing to their new Alpha. Me.

"Rise," I say.

"What? Just happened?" Valka says.

"Shawn? Y-you're the Alpha, now?" Hiccup says, slightly terrified.

"What!" Valka says.

"Yes. Kaldvar has died. But, a while ago, he made his mind and chose me to be the next Alpha," I say.

_What's going on?_ Kaz growls, landing with Jewel.

"Kaldvar has died," I say.

_What! Who's the Alpha?_ Kaz growls.

"I am," I say.

_Alpha!_ Jewel growls, bowing. Kaz has a look of shock on his face before shaking it off and bowing.

"Rise," I say.

_You're the Alpha!_ Kaz growls.

_How old are you, Shawn?_ Jewel growls.

"Sixteen. Why?" I say.

_Sixteen! You're the youngest Alpha in the history of dragons!_ Kaz growls.

_Shawn. Should weprobably fly home and tell Mom and Dad the news? _Night Wing growls.

"Sure. I'll fly home. You know how to contact me if I'm needed before I get back," I say.

_You got it._ Night Wing growls.

"I will be back," I say.

_Where you going, Alpha?_ Kaz growls.

"Home. I have to take care of some- things," I say.

_I will let you know if anything happens._ Night Wing growls.

"Please do. I'm pretty sure that in the event that I may be needed, I'll need to be quickly informed. Come on, Carla. I'll take you home," I say.

"Okay," Carla says. Carla wraps her arms around my neck as I pick her up. After an awkward flight home, I land at my house. Opening the door, I'm not surprised to see Mom, Dad, and Dean there.

"Oh, Shawn! Thank goodness you're alright!" Mom says,rushing up to hug me.

"Hi again, Mom," I say.

"What's wrong?" Mom says.

"I- I have something, major to tell you," I say, sighing slightly.

"What is it?" Mom says.

"I- I'll need to stay at Berk from now on," I say.

"What! Why?" Mom says.

"With dragons, ever since Kaz's dad was Alpha, before the current Alpha died, he or she chooses a dragon to be the next Alpha. The current Alpha, Kaldvar. He just recently died. But, before he died, today, he chose me to be the next Alpha dragon. So, I am the Alpha dragon, now," I say.

"What! Y- you're the Alpha!" Mom says.

"Yes. Please tell Jacob, too. But don't mention Berk," I say.

"Okay. I'll tell him. Thank you for telling us," Mom says.

"Well. Guess I'll see you later then, my Alpha?" Carla says.

"Guess so. Goodbye, Carla," I say, hugging her.

"Goodbye, Shawn," Dad says, getting up.

"Goodbye, Dad," I say, hugging him.

"Good luck, Shawn," Dean says.

"I'll miss and love you all," I say.

"Goodbye," Mom says, trying not to cry.

"Goodbye," I say, walking out the door. Flying to Berk, I'm still trying to straighten everything out that just happened. I can hardly believe that I just became the Alpha and left my family.

"Hello, Alpha," Kaz says.

"You can still call me Shawn," I say.

"i have to admit, this will take some getting used to, a human as a dragon Alpha," Kaz says.

"Half-breed," I say in a correcting voice.

"Right," Kaz says.

"Anyway, have you seen Hiccup?" I say.

"I think he might be at his house. No, wait, he's out flying," Kaz says, pointing out somewhere behind me. I look back and see Hiccup flying with Toothless.

"Thanks," I say.

"Anytime, Alpha," Kaz says.

_Hello, Shawn._ A growl comes from behind me.

"What! Oh, hello, Jewel," I say. Kaz is already gone.

_So. I was just curious. What's it like, becoming the Alpha?_ Jewel growls.

"Oh. Well, as you can tell, it really doesn't affect me physically, but the subcincious feeling of being the Alpha. For me, that subconcious feeling is tripled due to the fact of the first half-breed and being the youngest Alpha," I say.

_Oh._ Jewel growls.

"Yeah. Definitely going to take some getting used to," I say.


End file.
